The One Thing I Need
by xSweet.Afterlifex
Summary: Completed. Jeff Hardy and OC, Matt Hardy and OC. Secrets and Lies, what happens when the truth is out, will friendships prevail or will they fall apart? And can love conquer all? Complete Summary Inside. Rated M.
1. Car Accident

What happens when Jeff Hardy tries to take his life while driving and meets a woman that will change his life. What happened when Matt Hardy falls in love with his best friend since childhood. And what happens when the Hardyz are forced to take in the woman that Jeff hit trying to end his life. Are they going to get along or is life as they knew it changed forever…

Tiffany was walking thru the corridor away from the best thing that ever happened to her. She entered the elevator and her phone rang. Pulling it out she read the name on the caller ID, she ignored it. When the elevator hit the floor to the parking garage, she walked briskly to her car. Once behind the wheel she let the tears fall freely. She pulled out of the garage and was driving to her apartment, when a car hit the side of hers. She felt the glass in her forehead and the sharp pain in her side. Then she knew nothing but blackness.

Waking up in the hospital a week later Tiffany was looking around the room when a doctor walked in. She took one look at the man's face and felt scarred she knew nothing, only her name. She didn't know where she was or how old she was and she didn't know what was real. She wanted so bad to know where she was. Watching the doctor walk to her bed she felt a fear shoot thru her heart. She didn't like the look on his face. What was going on? What was she doing here in the hospital?

"Tiffany Willows?"

"Umm yeah?" she asked looking at the doctor.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused, what am I doing here?"

"You were in a car accident. About a week ago. Your car was totaled and you were lucky to be alive."

"What about the other driver?"

"He is still in intensive care. He may not make it, but the accident was his fault and not yours."

Tiffany tried to process what the doctor was saying to her. The other person was in intensive care. Even if the accident was his fault he didn't deserve to die. Nobody deserved to die. So she made up her mind. She would find out what happened and why he was driving the way he was. She also had to find out who in the hell he was. Nobody needed to be driving like that. As she lay there she tried to remember who she was and what she had been.

ICU

Jeff slowly opened his eyes blinking. Normally being in a hospital you would see white walls and doctors everywhere. The only damn thing he could see were flowers. Everywhere, they were fucking everywhere. He watched through half closed lids as Matt walked in, followed by a man in scrubs. The only thought going thru his head was: 'why am I still alive?' He had been tired of living the life he had lead. A different woman every night and then the strain from wrestling. He didn't want any of it any more, he just wanted to be left alone and he figured that the only way that would happen was if he was dead. He watched as the doctor acknowledged he was awake. Then as the doctor left leaving an extremely pissed off Matt Hardy in his wake.


	2. Jeff

I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling federation.

Tiffany and Jessica however are mine

Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.

Looking at Jeff, Matt sighed. Something had to be done about his wreck less behavior. Shaking his head he was glad that he had come instead of their father. Turning to face his brother he began to speak.

"Jeff what were you thinking?" Jeff looked at his brother knowing he couldn't ignore him for long. So he looked up and stared into his brothers eyes.

"I wanted to end everything. The pain I have caused everyone, you and dad. And myself, I didn't think that it was fair for me to hurt everyone with all my problems."

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, are you fucking insane, you would only hurt us more if you were dead!" Matt yelled turning and slamming the door to Jeff's room shut. "Dad was pissed off because you had been in a car accident. It took me a whole hour to calm him down. He wanted to fly up here himself and see if you were okay. What made you even think about trying to pull a stunt like that? And what about the other car you fucking hit?" Matt continued yelling at his younger brother.

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention. Dammit Matt I should be dead but I'm not. I don't want to be here. I don't give a damn about the other Car!" Jeff yelled back. Then he did a double take. "What other car?" He asked quietly.

"What other Car! What do you mean what other car Jeff!" Matt yelled.

"I was aiming for the Damn pole Matt."

"You don't know about the other car?"

"Dammit, no I don't."

"You hit another car, she lost her memory Jeff, the only thing she knows his her name."

"Well she shouldn't have been in my way then Matt. It isn't my fault she was in the way."

"In your way Jeff, you were speeding."

"Quit yelling at me Matt. Your giving me a damn headache."

"Fuck your headache Jeff that girl doesn't know anything how can you be so damn cruel."

"Matthew leave me the hell alone."

"No, when we get back home you are going to explain all of this to dad. And I can tell you right now he isn't going to be happy with you."

"Oh and what are you going to tell him. That I tried to kill myself?"

"Yes."

"Matthew Moore Hardy you do that and I tell dad about all the times you snuck out to go to parties."

"Oh please that was forever ago I don't think that he is going to care. I have never tried to kill myself."  
"Go to Hell"

"Been there down that, came back because I forgot you." Matt said before turning and slamming out of the room. Once in the hallway Matt went to find out about the girl who was in that other car. He found Jeff's doctor and he told Matt that she was on the floor below the one they were already on. He was told about her condition and that she was skeptical about people coming into her room. That she didn't even remember her own mother. When he heard this he walked back to Jeff's room and they told him that Jeff was being move out of ICU because he was awake and his vitals were improving.

"Where are they moving him too?" Matt asked while they unhooked all the machines from Jeff. They left the heart monitor hooked up, but took the IV out of his hand. Jeff looked everywhere but at his brother.

"Floor four room 126 bed B." The doctor said.

"Okay, can I come with him?"

"You're his brother, so yeah." As they talked a nurse gave Jeff the clothes Matt had brought with him. The nurse walked out and pulled the curtains closed so Jeff could change. Once he pulled on his pants. He opened the curtains and asked if he had to put in the shirt.

"No, because of the heart monitor." The doctor said and then told Jeff to get in the wheel chair because he wasn't stable enough to walk. Without complaining he did as he was told. The nurse came back and wheeled him to the elevators. They went down one floor and walked to room 126. When they entered the room Matt saw a young woman sitting in the bed closest to the door. Once they had Jeff in the second bed the nurse left and Matt sat on the window ledge thinking how he was going to tell his father what had happened.

Jeff lay back resting his head against the pillow. He began thinking about why he had been given a second chance at life. Maybe this was the wakeup call that he had needed. Then he began to think about the other car. He had ruined her life while trying to destroy his. Closing his eyes, he felt a tear slide down his face. What had he done?

Matt watched the emotions move across his brothers face. Was he regretting what he had done? Or was he wishing he was dead. The girl the doctor had told him was named Tiffany Willows. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

"Tiffany Willows" A doctor said coming in to talk to the female. Matt's had snapped up and Jeff turned to see what had happened for the woman to be in the hospital. He noticed the IV in her arm and the bandages on her forehead.

"Yeah, Doc?"

"We got the results of those scans back, it doesn't look like there is any permanent damage. The amnesia should only be temporary. But, we also don't know how long it will take. Until then it isn't safe for you to be alone, because you don't know anybody. You could always stay in the hospital but I seriously don't think you want to do that."

""No, maybe there is another way, thanks doc."

"Now, on to you Mr. Hardy, you are going to be here for the next day or so then you can leave. The doctors upstairs haven't told me what you are here for yet, all I heard was you had an accident."

"Car accident" Jeff muttered under his breath.

"Right, well then. It certainly doesn't look like you have been in a car accident. But anyway, we're just going to keep you overnight for observation purposes. You can go in the morning." With that the doctor walked out. Jeff sighed and lay back on the uncomfortable bed. He wanted to go home. He would tell his father everything before Matt had a chance too. He looked over as a brunette walked into the room. It took him a second to realize who it was.

"Jessica, what are you doing here I thought you were in Maine or something for that article you were writing?" Jeff asked his and Matt's best friend of nearly twenty five years.

"Yeah, I was going go to go straight home but I heard about the accident and came to see you, I figured I would stay until you were released."


	3. Jessica

I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling federation.

Tiffany and Jessica however are mine

Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.

Jessica was wearing a pair of black skintight jeans and a green tube top to go with her brown eyes and hair. She looked Jeff over and sighed. Then when she looked at Matt who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed her heart began to beat faster. She longed for him to touch her. Like the night they had spent together in Phoenix three years ago. But she knew that he thought it was a mistake. She walked over to the hospital bed and gave Jeff a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she watched Matt for a minute.

"So, Jeff what stupid stunt did you pull this time?"

"He tried to kill himself." Matt said from where he was standing.

"What!?" Jessica said startled looking from Matt to Jeff.

"I was going to hit a pole head on instead I hit some idiot that got in my way." Jeff muttered.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, why in the hell would you do a foolish thing like that?" Jessica yelled.

"I wanted to die, obviously."

"Why? Jeff did you even think about what you would be leaving behind?"

"Yeah, a life that I shouldn't have been leading."

"Dammit Jeff, it isn't funny! And what about the person you hit?"

"She lost her memory; it's not my fault, Jessica!" Jeff yelled and Matt who was watching the fight saw the face of the woman Jeff hit change from amused to pissed.

"Can the two of you quit yelling please? Your giving me a headache." Matt said hoping that Tiffany Willows wouldn't say anything. But she looked ready to kill. He saw the fire in her eyes. And watched her mouth open and was shocked to hear the words that came out of her mouth.

"You…" She yelled at Jeff, "You are the son of a bitch that hit my car. I knew whoever did was going to be a mother fucking ass hole. Thanks to you I don't even Know who the Hell my mother is, and I don't remember any thing about my life. If I weren't hooked up to this fucking IV I would kill you."

Jeff, Jessica, and Matt looked at her shocked. Jessica turned to Jeff and laid a hand on his cheek. She suddenly felt sorry for him. She watched the doctors come in to talk to Tiffany and then turned back to her lover. Forgetting where they were Jeff and Jessica leaned in and let their lips brush gently. It was Jessica that moved first. Taking his mouth with hers they kissed passionately. She could feel the fire that burned for him flame up inside of her. Before they went to far, they pulled apart. Staring into each others eyes they guilty looked at Matt when they heard him clear his throat. Matt had a fire in his eyes and Jessica knew he was going to be the next one yelling. Before anything could be said a doctor walked in.

"Mr. Hardy?"

"Yes" Jeff said looking at the doctor.

"You are being released tonight because obviously you are feeling better the nurse will be in a hour to give you your release papers. You will also have a prescription for Viciden. In case of any pain."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yeah, check in with a family doctor in about a week. That is about all, so I hope you feel better." The doctor walked from the room and Jessica wrapped an arm around Jeff. She had told Jeff she liked his brother. So he decided he would eventually help her get him. After the night with Matt had happened she went to Jeff and they devised a plan. They would make Matt so jealous of Jeff, make him thank he and Jessica were lovers and then leave it up to Matt to do the rest. She laid her head on his shoulder. . He knew what had happened that night and he knew one thing that Matt didn't. That was the last thought that crossed her mind before she fell asleep.

Jessica's Dream

It was warm. No the air was on the room was cold, so why did she feel like this? She knew why, the man that was holding her in his arms, kissing her was adding fuel to a fire that had almost gone out. She turned her head up to kiss his lips. Just to taste them at first. Then as if a sudden hunger had grabbed hold of him, they were locked in a passionately hot kiss that sent them both over the edge. His hands slid down Jessica's sides to the hem of her shirt. He tugged it from the waist of her jeans. Jessica's hands rose in the air as he pulled the shirt over her head. Once her shirt was discarded, Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck. Letting out a low moan she arched her body into his. Moving quickly he removed his shirt and let his hands roam her body. Both were overcome with need for the other when his bare chest brushed against her breasts. 'Matt' Jessica managed to gasp before they fell to the bed still struggling to remove the rest of the barriers between them…

End Dream

Jessica woke up with a jolt. Someone had poked her stomach hard. Letting her eyes flutter open she looked at the man she was curled up next to. Jeff. He looked like hell.

"Come on you two, now that those release papers are signed we can leave." Matt said tensely. 'What caused that smile while she slept?" Matt wondered. 'Was it Jeff? What are you jealous? It was a one night thing you are her best friend, it shouldn't have happened. But it had, and nothing would ever change the fact that he had made love to his best friend and then convinced them both that it was a mistake. But oh god that heat that was in the pit of his stomach and flared up every time he saw her was enough to drive any sane man insane.' Matt turned to see Jessica standing and she couldn't look him in the eyes when he said her name.

Jessica was a freelance journalist and she often spent days and sometimes weeks away from North Carolina. Which twenty five years ago she had settled into with her parents as the Hardy's next door neighbors. Matt had been seven when she moved in, Jeff had been four. Jessica was four, the day that she had been in that car accident with her mother. It had happened in front of their house. The car had blown a tire and then when it swerved it hit the tree that was located on the side of the road. Linda Carpentar had died on the scene. Jessica had been fine except for a broken arm. When she got her cast she showed it off to everyone. The day she met Matt and Jeff they were all at the park, Jessica with her father and Jeff had gone with Matt, and their father. That was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

"Well are you ready to get out of here Jeff?" Jessica asked

"Hell yes, I hate hospitals." He replied vehemently. The trio walked out and didn't look back. Once they got to Matt's car Jessica said she would drive her own. She had a stop to make on the way to the hotel. After seeing that they were in the car and heading out with the promise to meet her at the hotel restraint for dinner Jessica walked to her car. Climbing in she sat there behind the wheel. Her hands gripped it tight. She turned the key in the ignition and then once the car was started and she was on her way she began to relax. At a traffic light she turned and looked in the backseat of her car. The car seat was in the middle filled with baby toys and a sippy cup she allowed for car rides. She would trade cars with her mother and then go to the hotel. She had heard about Jeff and grabbed the keys to her Taurus and gone to the hospital. When she pulled up to her parents house she saw her father on the porch with Jolene her little girl. The one secret she desperately wanted to share with the world.

"Mommy!" The two year old yelled as her mother stepped from the car.

"Jolene, how's mommies little angel?"

"Hungwey." The child stated simply.

"Well tell Gramps, mommy has to go, I'll come see you as soon as I can I promise baby." Jessica said trading keys with her mother. She walked to the SUV that was parked in the drive. She didn't look back until she was on her way to the hotel. She hated walking away from her daughter this way but she had no choice. By the time she got to the hotel she was sure that she had her self put together and presentable. She stepped out of the vehicle and handed the key to the valet. With her chin up and a smile on her face she went into the hotel.

Tiffany woke up in the hospital bed with cold sweat dripping down her face. She had had the dream again. The one she had been having since she first woke up from her coma. She remembered the accident vividly every time she slept but she couldn't remember who she was. Well one thing was for certain she was getting out of the hospital the next day and she was going to start her life over only knowing her name. So she would move to someplace where nobody knew her name.


	4. Flight Plans

I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling federation.

Tiffany and Jessica however are mine

Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.

Tiffany was leaving the hospital when she decided to move to North Carolina. The doctor told her that it was nice there. So she went to her apartment, she knew it was hers because that was the address on her drivers license. She packed only her clothes, she would come back for the rest. While she was packing she realized that she must not have had a great life. She didn't have many clothes and she didn't have many photographs, which meant that no one would miss her of she left. She called the airport and made reservations. She was leaving in the morning. Since tonight was a Monday she would go to bed early. She was beginning to hate Mondays. She had been in an accident on a Monday and for two weeks she had been in the hospital and every Monday morning they made her eat some nasty sausage and gravy. She flopped down into a chair and turned on the television. Flipping thru channels she found the USA network. Law and Order was on and looking at the clock she noticed that it was almost over. She didn't think there was anything else on then a commercial for WWE Raw, came on to the screen. And what she saw she found interesting. When the show started she watched as the Chairman of the Board entered the ring.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw and tonight we would like to start off by telling you that next Monday night we are going to have the return of JEFF HARDY!!" The crowd began screaming wildly. Tiffany had to laugh. So the notorious Jeff Hardy was a wrestler. 'Makes you wonder why he would want to end his life.' She continued to listen to what Vince McMahon was saying.

"But the thing is ladies and gentlemen he will not be able to wrestle for a few weeks after that. He will however be a guest Commentator on Raw, until he is back on his feet. Now…" he was cut off by some bodies music. The announcer, Tiff didn't know which one said that it was Jeff Hardy's biggest rival Johnny Nitro. When he entered the ring, Tiffany moved to the floor sitting cross legged in front of her television set. When he grabbed the Microphone out of Vince McMahon's hand the crowd began to boo.

"Now listen here, Vince, Hardy is a has been and when he comes back I am going to kick his ass. And no one is going to stop me." Tiffany was shocked, and she was hooked. She watched as Vince McMahon left the ring, and walked up the ramp.

"Now Nitro, you say you are going to kick Hardy's ass, well I guess you are gonna have that chance." McMahon left as Nitro stood stupidly alone in the middle of the ring. Next thing he knows Matt Hardy comes out to his music and makes his way to the ring. Tiffany watched as the two men began to circle each other and then leap at one another. She went to make some popcorn when a commercial came on. When the match was nearing the end, she watched Matt pull a twist of fate, and then she could she the words he yelled even though there was no mike near his mouth. 'This is for Jeff' he climbed the turnbuckle and from what the commentator said he pulled off the perfect Swanton Bomb. In honor of his little brother Jeff. Tiffany watched her TV. for two full hours and during that time she witnessed the World Tag Team Titles defended and kept by DX. She watched Ashley kick ass and beat Melina for the Woman's championship belt. She watched John Cena announce that he was accepting Randy Orton's challenge for Backlash. She was amazed, and then she wondered if she had watched wrestling before. Looking at the clock on top of the TV, she turned the television off and went to her room and crashed.

Meanwhile in Cameron North Carolina, Jeff Hardy sat with Jessica watching a movie they had put in when Raw was over. They weren't paying attention to the movie though. It had been a week since he came home. Matt was in New York and would be coming home in a few days. So the conversation they were having was safe from anyone interrupting.

"Do you think he was pissed the other day last week at the hospital?"

"I don't know Jeff; I wish he would say something."

"Yeah, I know you may have to do something drastic to get him to notice you."

"Like what, tell him about Jolene?"

"That would be one way. But then he would be really pissed off., because you never told him about her. Which you already know, I think you should've done when you found out you were having a baby."

"Your dad doesn't even know Jeff!"

"Yeah well that can be changed."

"You wouldn't, would you?"

"I would, why don't you have your father fly her down here meet them at the airport and bring her here? Tell Matt and dad at the same time…"

"Tell me and Matt what at the same time?" Gilbert asked walking into the room.

"Hey Pops"

"Jeff, Jessica what's going on?" Thankfully the phone rang. Well Jessica's cell phone rang. She turned to look at the name and answered the phone.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Jolene, she wants to see you."

"I know dad, why don't the two of you come down here?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow, I can book the tickets form here and I'll call you and let you know when the flight is."

"Okay, how much stuff do you want her to bring?"

"All of her clothes and toys, at least the ones that she can fit in her suitcases and her carryon bag."

"Alright we will see you tomorrow." Jessica said hanging up the phone?

"Who, were you talking about?" Gilbert asked.

"Umm, you'll see tomorrow." Jessica replied before heading out the front door. She had to get to her apartment and make sure she had a place for Jolene to stay. When she pulled up to her building she watched as Carmen her neighbor walked to her door and knocked. Getting out of her car, she walked over to the woman.

"Carmen"

"Oh there you are, I got some of your mail again I was just bringing it over."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, say hi to the boys when you see them."

"Okay bye." Walking into her apartment she went a room that no one was allowed to enter and began to set up all of her daughter's things, dresser, shelves. She had to put together the toy box that she had bought her. When she was done she went to her room and grabbed a picture of Her, Matt, and Jeff off of her nightstand and placed it on Jolene's dresser. She looked at the daybed that was against the wall and sighed. Jeff was right she should've told Matt everything. When she finished taking one more look around the room she went to her own and without changing out of her clothes she fell to the bed and went to sleep.

Back in New York Matt Hardy was lying in his hotel room thinking about Jessica. He remembered the way her lips had tasted and the way her skin felt against his. He wanted her to be his. But he knew that after he saw the way she kissed Jeff, that he would never have her. He made up his mind he was going to fight for her. He was going to go home tomorrow and tell her how he felt. Instead of taking a few days off he was going to go back to Cameron. He picked up the phone and called the airport. He made reservations his plane would leave tomorrow at two o'clock in the afternoon. After making sure all of his things were packed, he lie down on the bed and drifted off to sleep thinking about what he was going to say to Jessica.


	5. At The Airport

I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling federation.

Tiffany and Jessica however are mine

Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.

The next morning at the airport, Matt Hardy sat in the terminal watching the people around him. He saw a man carrying a child while his wife dug their tickets out of her purse and then he saw someone he never expected.

Tiffany was walking to the terminal with her carryon and her purse, digging for her ticket, when she found it she checked in and went to sit down. She looked up and her eyes locked with Matt's across the room. 'You have got to be kidding me.' She thought and hoped he wouldn't come over to talk to her.

They called for the plane to board and anyone with children were to get on first, the couple he had seen earlier and a grandfather obviously raising his grandchild boarded the plan. After about thirty minutes Matt was situated and trying to remember the last time he had been so nervous. He didn't pay attention to the woman that sat down next to him. The seat between them was empty.

Jason was trying to calm his granddaughter down. She was really scared of flying. Most likely because she had never flown before. Jolene looked into her grandpa's eyes when he spoke soothingly to her. Before they took off she was asleep. Jason sat back and held her hand in his, and thought about this visit to his daughter. Would he finally find out who the father was or was she going to live alone with Jolene in that apartment of hers.

Cameron, North Carolina

Jessica pulled up to Jeff's just as he walked out the door. She waited for him to climb in before heading to the airport.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jeff, I mean bringing Jolene to come and live with me. I am not so sure it is a good idea."

"Relax, Jessica everything is going to be fine as long as Matt doesn't find out about her until after you get a chance to tell him."

"Yeah you're…" she was cut off by Jeff's phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey Jeff its Matt, umm I decided to come home early and I was wondering if you could pick me up at the airport."

"Uhh, sure Matt…" Jessica stopped at the traffic light and turned to Jeff. He could see the horror in her eyes and knew she had guessed what he had just asked.

"Great, I'll see you and Pops in an hour then."

"Wait what flight are you on?"  
"897"

"Okay we'll be there." Hanging up his phone Matt was pale. He turned to Jessica as she started driving again. "We have a small problem. Your father and Jolene are on the same flight as Matt."

"WHAT!!!" Jessica exclaimed. Barely keeping her car from swerving.

"I'm going to call dad and have him meet us there. That way I can act innocent and pretend I didn't know that you were going to be at the airport when shit hits the fan."

"Whatever… Oh god he is going to kill me." Jessica said to herself as she heard Jeff talking to his father on the phone. Forty-five minutes later they reached the airport. At the same time Gilbert did. As the trio walked into the airport and to the gate Jessica began to panic. They sat down and before they knew it the plane was pulling into the terminal. Jessica swallowed hard and stood grabbing her purse all at once. Her father and daughter were off the plane first. Jolene ran to Jessica yelling.

"MOMMY!!!!! I MISSED YOU."

"I missed you too Jolene." She said kissing her daughter on the forehead and at the same time catching the shocked look on Gilberts face. She stood and gave her father a hug. Before Jessica could leave, Jeff was stammering.

"What is wrong with you boy?" His father asked him.

"Jessica, this day ain't getting any better. Look."

Jessica turned and saw Tiffany Willows exit and walk straight to them. Jessica turned to Jeff and laughed in his face. "You know this might be interesting."

"Shut up. You'll get yours 'cause here comes Matt too." Jeff said wickedly. Jessica groaned inwardly. This was it; she was going to be condemned to hell.

Matt saw his brother and Jessica's father before he saw Tiffany walking toward the group and before he saw Jessica holding a kid. That confused him more than anything. He beat Tiffany to the group hugged his brother and father then turned to Jessica.

"Matt" Jessica said quietly.

"Jessica" He replied they stood there staring at each other before Gilbert said something.

"Did you say something dad?" Matt asked

"Yeah who wants to do the introductions?" Jessica was the only one who knew who everyone was so she volunteered.

"Well umm Matt, Jeff, I believe you both remember Tiffany Willows. Tiffany that is Gilbert Hardy, Matt and Jeff's father. And this is Jason Carpenter, my father." She swallowed real hard before she introduced Jolene. "And this little angel is my daughter Jolene Nicole." She looked directly into Matt's eyes. He got the message loud and clear even though no words were spoken. Jolene was his.

"Well we better go get our bags." Tiffany walked with them and she noticed how Jessica avoided Matt. Something was up with that. Wasn't her place to say anything was it?

"So Tiffany, where are you staying?" Jessica asked the woman trying to make conversation.

"I was going to check into a hotel for a few days and go from there. I don't have any plans really just trying to…" She stopped and wiped back her tears.

"Oh, okay, well I have an extra room in my apartment, it isn't much but it doesn't cost anything. And I don't think I would feel right you being in a hotel and all."

"Thanks"

"No problem. So who's riding with who?" Jessica said to everyone.

"I say we all go to My place and we can have a cook out since the weather is so nice. And I drove the Explorer so I have room for four. Since, Jessica needs the car seat to be in her car."

"I'll ride with Jessica." Matt said, not looking at her.

"Okay, and everyone else can ride with me and Dad." Jeff said covering the silence. Jessica sighed and led Matt to her Truck. He was a gentleman and put Jolene's car seat in for her. Once Jolene was situated, Jessica tossed Matt the keys. He knew she never let anyone drive her truck. Which meant either she had something to talk about or she was sitting in the back with her daughter. They climbed in and Jessica sat in the passengers seat. While Matt started her truck. He pulled out behind his father and started toward his fathers house. Matt turned to her when he stopped at a traffic light.

"Wanna talk?" He stated simply as he started driving again.


	6. The Truth Hurts

I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling federation.

Tiffany and Jessica however are mine

Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.

A special thanks to my friend 2 Die is 2 Live for helping me through my writers block. She is a great writer.

"Wanna talk?" The words echoed in Jessica's head. She watched him drive, sitting with his left arm on the door because the window was down and his right hand gripping the steering wheel in a death grip. Before she could answer him he spoke again. And she could see his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel.

"She's my daughter, isn't she?" he whispered harshly, keeping his eyes on the road. He didn't want Jolene to hear the conversation. How could Jessica do this to him? He couldn't help but feel betrayed, if Jolene was his child, he didn't know what he'd do; he missed out on her first steps, her first words, all her first.

Jessica bowed her head and her hair fell in her face. Taking the hair tie off of her wrist and putting her hair up, she whispered a barely audible "yes." She looked back and noticed that Jolene was fast asleep. "She's asleep Jessica said turning to face him." Waiting for him to say something, anything even if it hurt her.

Matt pulled the car into a Burger King and shut the car off. He turned to her and she saw the hurt in his eyes. Watching him, he turned and looked back at Jolene. Before saying anything he looked at his hands for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he looked in her eyes, and she could she how upset, no that wasn't the word, pissed he was with her.

"Because your, the one that said what happened was a mistake Matt, or do you not remember that?" He looked at and was shocked she would remember that. But that didn't give her a reason not to tell him about his daughter. "And if one night was a mistake then, what about the child we created, you'd probably think she was a mistake too. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Dammit Jessica, I was scared, I'd just slept with my best friend, what the hell was I supposed to say?"

"Maybe it was a mistake to you Matt, but it wasn't for me. What happened that night was what I wanted and I thought you did too."

"Wow, well you should have thought of your...our daughter before you even thought of me. Did you think I was really that cold and heartless not to care?" Matt practically yelled at her.

Jessica sat there for a moment and then realized he was right. She didn't know what in the hell to do. She was torn between the fact that she wanted him to forgive her and the fact that she could never forgive herself. Because of her carelessness he had missed so much already. Jeff knew about Jolene, but before today had never laid eyes on the child. She decided on what she was going to say before Matt said something more.

"Jeff knew didn't he?"

"What?" Jessica said her head shooting up to look him in the eyes.

"You heard me, he knew, that's why he didn't look so surprised about the kid you were holding when I stepped off that fuc….. That damn plane. You told him, but you never told me."

"I…" She didn't know what to say, he was right. She had told Jeff and not him.

"And just what in the hell was the scene the two of you pulled in the hospital for that matter? Yeah, I've been wondering about that for a while. I got off that plane planning on telling you I am in love with you and have been in love with you for years, but instead I get hit with a sucker punch to the gut."

"What did you just say?" Jessica said looking at him with awe.

"You heard what I said, dammit Jessica why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have thought of it as a mistake, I don't think of it as a mistake. The only thing I think of as a mistake is that you never told me."

The tears were falling down her face. She wanted to tell him everything he had missed. Show him the videos of their baby's life. She wanted him to be there for Jolene for the rest of her life. Before she even knew what she was saying she heard the words flow out of her mouth and into the silence of the truck.

"Matt...I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do, my heart was just broken. I didn't know how to tell you, I love you and..." Jessica paused. "I just wanted you to love me, but it seems that you..." she paused again, "Matt...I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I..." Matt responded. "You say that I broke your heart, yet you break mine. I want to be a part of my daughter's life. You didn't give me that chance. When were you planning on telling me?" Matt looked back at Jolene "I...I, Jessica I can't do this right now." Matt took off his seat belt and got out the car.

"Matt, no I was going to tell you when you got back on Thursday. And I am sorry that you didn't get to be around for the first two years and three months of her life, but I want you to be a part of Jolene's life. If I didn't want that then why in the hell is your name on her birth certificate listed as the father and why in the hell did I give her your last name!" Jessica said taking off her seat belt and walking to the spot only to paces away from her door. The windows were down so Jolene would be fine. Matt stopped pacing after he processed every thing that Jessica had just said.

Matt chuckled, "Jessica, what is this bullshit you're trying to pull? Of course I'm going to be a part of Jolene's life. Point is you should have been told me. Like I dunno, not to sound crazy but WHEN YOU FOUND OUT YOU WERE PREGNANT!" he screamed. "Jessica, I can't do this. You lied to me, told my own brother who lied to me more." Matt took a breath. "You know, you not telling me isn't the only mistake, I think the other one is me ever loving you."

"Matt, you can't be serious?" Jessica said, tears fell from her eyes as her breathing quickened. "I, love you Matt." Matt walked to her and wiped her tears.

"You didn't have to come to me as a lover, but as a friend." Matt responded, he hated when Jessica cried. Right then he wanted to hide his feelings for her, but he couldn't. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back, he saw Jessica was shocked. "You loved me enough to hide my daughter, even to kiss my brother. Yet, you don't love me enough to tell me the truth. I don't know how I'm supposed to respond to that." Matt replied.

"Why did you just kiss me?" Jessica said, her hand touching her lips.

"Because I love you, yet I can't be with you. I don't think I can forgive you for this...ever."

"I know this won't help anything Matt, but I will never be able to forgive myself for not telling you about her. It was one of my many mistakes. The only one I really regret. I should have told you when I found I was pregnant. But I didn't and because of that I took something you gave me and threw it away. Your, trust." Jessica said walking back to her car. She opened the door and started to get in.

"Jessica..." Matt replied. He didn't know what to say, today was just crazy. Jessica turned and faced him, "You did lose my trust. Yet, I don't hate you. You gave me something so much more...Jolene."

Jessica turned and smiled. "I did a good job turning her into a toddler." She replied. "Now its time for us to do a good job and raise her to be a wonderful and terrific young lady...together." Jessica said.

Matt nodded, knowing that she didn't mean relationship wide, then again. You'll never know what can happen. He wasn't sure of many things at the moment, yet he was sure of one thing, he would try to be the best father possible.

Before Matt could respond the phone in his pocket began to vibrate. He sighed and looked at the name, on the caller id and then answered it.

"What the Fuck do you want Jeff?"


	7. Phone Calls and Ice Cream

I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling federation.

Tiffany and Jessica however are mine

Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.

A special thanks to my friend 2 Die is 2 Live for helping me through my writers block. She is a great writer.

"What's wrong, man?" Jeff asked confused as to why his brother is mad.

"You seriously want me to answer that?"

"That'd be nice..."

"You knew." Matt said simply with venom in him voice.

Jeff then realized what was wrong, "I'm sorry, man. It wasn't my place to tell you."

"Well, you should have made it your place. I'm your brother!" Jeff listened to what his brother said and didn't say anything. So Matt continued. "Obviously, that wasn't enough. Not to mention you're dating Jessica."

"I'm dating Jessica?" Jeff wasn't aware Jessica didn't tell Matt the truth about that.

"Matt, I never said I was dating your damn brother, and quit yelling you woke your daughter up." Jessica said amused by the look on Matt's face when he looked in the car. Matt looked at Jessica.

"What about that kiss in the hospital?" Matt responded. He didn't care that he was talking to Jeff because he just hung up the phone, he didn't want to listen to anything Jeff had to say.

Jessica remembered the words he said only half an hour ago 'And just what in the hell was the scene the two of you pulled in the hospital for that matter? Yeah, I've been wondering about that for a while.' She looked at Matt and stated simply.

"We figured that if you saw that it would make you jealous or mad, but I didn't think that you would honestly think that after I slept with you I would ever think of being with your brother. Except as friends of course, that and I was damn glad he was alive."

"Jessica, you've reached an all time low." Matt said getting into the car and began to drive to Jeff's house.

"What the heck does that mean Matt?" Jessica asked trying not to cuss in front of Jolene, now that she was awake.

"Using my brother to make me jealous. I can't believe he actually went along with it. Scratch that, after today I can believe it." Matt said, he then notice Jolene was up. "Hey, Jolene...have a nice sleep?"

The two year old little girl didn't know what to say. So she just looked at her mother. Then she looked back at Matt. And she smiled and shook her head yes. Matt grinned, she looked so much like him. Which was half the reason he knew that she was his when he saw her for the first time at the airport. Matt turned and looked at Jessica when they hit a stop light. She was watching Jolene and him.

"How are you going to explain this?" Matt whispered so only Jessica could here.

"To who? Our fathers?" Jessica whispered back. "Or to her?" Jessica finished glancing toward the little girl in the back seat.

"...Both, but more importantly to her." Matt answered as the red light turned green, he then turned the corner.

Jessica didn't know what to say. So she sat there for a minute and thought about it. For the third time in an hour she started to cry. "Dammit Matt I don't. This is all my fault, I should've told you three years ago I was pregnant. I should've never lied to you and I realize now that I didn't just hurt you I hurt Jolene and our fathers, and I have to find a way to fix this mess."

Jolene watched her mother cry and became upset. "Mommy?" Her small voice questioned from the back seat.

Matt stopped the car on the side of the road. He didn't want Jolene to be upset so he took off his seatbelt and then hugged Jessica. "It's going to be okay, we'll find away, look if you don't want to deal with this now, Jess. We can go somewhere else and just talk...maybe I can get to know Jolene a little better." Matt said, he was worried, he felt like crying to. He couldn't though, it wasn't manly.

Jessica nodded. She didn't want to deal with this right now. "Okay, but where?" Jessica asked.

Matt smiled. "We can get some ice cream and go to that little park by the house." Jessica looked up and smiled. "Oh my God, I haven't been there in forever." she responded. That was the park she Matt and Jeff always went to. "Let's go."

She broke away from Matt but not before she breathed in his scent.

She smiled as Matt put his seat belt on. "Baby," she turned and looked at Jolene, "don't worry, I'm fine. Were going to get some ice cream and go to the park."

Jolene smiled and said a light, "k"

"Alright you be good and maybe mommy will let you have something other than vanilla this time." She noticed the strange look Matt was giving her. Then she told him, "Better call your brother and tell him we are taking our daughter to the park." She handed him his phone which he had dropped in the cup holder.

"I'd rather pass and not call, Jeff. I don't want to speak to him right now." Matt responded, now driving.

"But someone has to tell them we aren't going to be there. I could always call my father."

"Then you call, Jeff." Matt said, then added under his breath, "you tell him everything, might as well tell him this."

"For your information Matthew Moore Hardy I do not tell him everything"

"Okay, not everything...just the important stuff." Matt replied, as he pulled into an Ice Cream place.

"No the only things I told him...Oh never mind. You aren't going to listen even if I did try to tell you." Jessica said grabbing her cell phone because it was ringing. "Will you get Jolene? I need to make sure she didn't wet herself or anything while we were in the car or while she was on the plane."

Mat nodded. He got out the car and then went to the back seat and then began to get her out of her seat. "So, Jolene...what do you like to do?" Matt said trying to make conversation.

"Pway games, mommy tooked me to the park when she visited me and Gwammpa."

"You like going to the park?" Matt asked as he successfully took her out of the seat and car. She held her as he seen Jessica on the phone. Even though he was mad, he couldn't deny she looked so beautiful.

"yeah mommy awways tooked me when she was there. Even if she was buzy with her work stuffs."

"That's nice, seems like you and mommy have fun together." Matt then smiled at Jolene. "I'm really happy to meet you. I only known you for an hour, but I can already tell you're really special and bright."

Jessica looked over at Matt holding her baby girl and smiled. He looked like a natural. "That was your idiot brother. Your father is officially mad that you hung up on Jeff and he wants to know why...well we'll get into that later. They wanted to know when we were gonna be there. They had a change of plans and went to your father's house."

Matt nodded. "Okay," he then kissed Jolene's head and handed her over to Jessica.

"Thanks, I'll be right back with her. You want us to meet you over at the counter?" Jessica asked. Grabbing the bag with Jolene's pull ups in it and slinging it over her shoulder.

"That'd be cool." Matt responded, nodding. After watching Jessica head off, he stood there for a minute leaning on her car. What in the Hell was he going to do? And not to mention the fact that his father was going to be pissed when he found out. Matt walked to the counter and waited for Jessica to come back out. Once Jessica came back out, and walked over, Matt asked, "What would you both like? On me." he said.

"Matt that isn't necessary..." Jessica started to say, but he silenced her with a smile.

"Oh yes it is."

"Do you want chocolate chip cookie dough Jolene?" Jessica said kneeling down in front of her daughter.

"Yay, my favowite." Matt smiled. Then turned to the lady at the register.

"I need a child sized chocolate chip cookie dough cone and a double scoop of the same for Jessica, and I'll have a double scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip.." The lady at the counter nodded and after Matt paid for it the three walked outside. Jessica sat Jolene on a bench between her and Matt.


	8. The Truth is like Karma, It's a Bitch

I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling Entertainment and Vince McMahon.

Tiffany and Jessica however are mine

Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.

A special thanks to my friend 2 Die is 2 Live for helping me through my writers block. She is a great writer. And I want to thank her for her help on these last few chapters as well.

Back at Gilbert's

"So, Tiffany how did you meet my son?" Gilbert asked Tiffany.

"Well, I really don't know how to put this." Tiffany said.

"What do you mean?" Jason Jessica's dad asked. He was curious about the girl too because his daughter had said that this woman could stay with her and his granddaughter.

"We got into a car accident up in New York." Jeff said.

"What, is that why you were in the hospital Jeff?"  
"But it was my fault and well you see I… my car died in the middle of the intersection and…"

"And I didn't see where I was going because I was on the phone talking to Matt. And I hit her car." Jeff intercepted realizing that she was going to mess up the lie she had started.

"Well then it isn't your fault Tiffany Jeff you shouldn't have been on the phone. You should have been paying attention to the road. Boy I taught you better than that."

"Sorry Pops." Jeff looked out the window. Damn he thought it is starting to rain, so much for the cookout. "Hey Pop's can we order a pizza instead because it is starting to rain."

"Yeah sure…"

"Dammit that rain came out of no where." Some one said from the hallway.

"Matt watch your mouth. Jolene is starting to pick up on what people are saying. I yelled at my dad for it too. You aren't any different."

"Sheesh, sorry."

"Hey, Matt can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Pop's what's up?"

"Why in the hell…sorry Jessica, didn't you tell me you were on the phone with your brother when Jeff Got into that car accident?"

"What are you talking about, I wasn't on the phone With Jeff when he tried to hit a pole. For goodness sakes I would have talked him out of trying to kill him…" He stopped when he saw his fathers face. "JEFFERY NERO HARDY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Matt yelled at his brother.

To keep out his brother's way Jeff dodged his brother's right hook by slamming out the front door. Matt followed suit. Jessica handed Jolene off to her father, signaled Tiffany and the two women followed the brawling siblings outside. Once outside Jessica broke out into a fast run to keep up with them. Tiffany was close on her heels. The first thing either one of the women noticed was that somehow Jeff was winning. Jeff hit Matt with a elbow to the gut. Matt got a fist in the face too. Before he could regain a standing position Jeff kicked his legs out from under him. Tiffany stood there and watched as the two brothers beat the hell out of each other. Finally after both had collapsed Jeff sprang back up and grinned at his brother. He reached a hand down to help him up but that didn't work. Matt flipped Jeff over and jumped up and started walking back to his father's house.

Jessica turned on the two people still standing outside. She glared at Matt and then shook her head at Tiffany.

"What did the two of you tell them? No wait I think the question is why did you lie to them. You off all people Jeff know better and that your father would ask Matt what happened the minute he saw him. And Tiffany I really don't blame you but you should have told the truth. And Jeff clean your self up before Jolene sees you"

"You of all people should know about lying Jessica Carpenter." Jeff said to Jessica's retreating back. Jessica spun around to face Jeff.

"Your right I have no room to talk, but I'm sorry, you should've told the truth. You want to know why; the truth is like Karma…It's a bitch. But you know what. Lying is even worse. That is something I found out today. You know I never cry Jeff, but I did today. I told him everything and I wouldn't be surprised if that is one of the reasons he attacked you so fast." With that Jessica turned to walk away but she stopped dead. Matt was standing there staring at her. He had heard every word that she had said.

"Maybe it's true, people do practice what they preach." Matt then began to walk to the house. He stopped and turned back towards Jessica. "When someone lies about something so serious, they can never be forgiven...yet people do forgive them... I don't know how to do that yet, Jessica. I'm now wondering if I ever will." Matt slowly walked into the house. Jessica ran to catch up with Matt.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me I am asking to be friends. For Jolene's sake Matt. I'm going to tell my dad and yours and they will know it isn't your fault."

"Jessica don't…" But it was too late, she was already in the house.

Jeff and Tiffany

The two looked at each other and Jeff was ready to kill. Tiffany advanced and tried to apologize but he turned his back.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Dammit Jeff, this is all your fault, you didn't have to use your brother as an alibi. You could have made something else up but no you used your brother."

"Well you are the one that started the lie in the first place."

"So, but you are the one that tried to kill yourself. So don't try to blame all of this on me. I could have told the truth and that you are the reason I have no memory what so ever of my parents and of things I used to do."

"Well you shouldn't have been in front of that damn pole."

"Well didn't you see me?" Tiffany asked. "What were your eyes closed?" she screamed. "Because of you, I have no friends, no life, and no nothing."

"Shut the hell up. I wanted to hit that Pole and you got in the way that is all there is to it."

"No it isn't you are a cold, heartless, incapable of any feelings…" Jeff stepped toward and pulled her to him. Before she could finish what she was saying and before he knew what he was doing he kissed her. She resisted and finally was able to pull away.

"Don't you ever do that again you jerk." But her heart wasn't in it. "Oh what the hell? She pulled him to her and kissed him. This time no one tried to pull back and once Tiffany's hands ran through Jeff's hair he was a goner. He held her close.

"Would you two break it up?" You make me sick just watching you. They pulled back and both came to their senses and stepped away from each other.

Jeff turned to his brother and before he could say anything Gilbert was yelling for both his sons.

"MATTHEW MOORE HARDY, JEFFERY NERO HARDY GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The two boys looked at each other and ran to the house. They were both in deep shit. And they knew it too. Tiffany followed them because she had nothing else to do. Once they walked inside, Matt saw Jessica coming down the stairs. She looked from Matt to Jeff to Tiffany. They all looked sullen. Gilbert pointed to a chair for each one of them. Once all four adults were situated, Jason took one look at his own daughter and left the room.

"Dad, wait!" But the front door slammed.

"Sit down Jessica." Gilbert said sternly.

"All of you have something to explain to me and I wanna here every bodies side so one at a time. Nobody is to interrupt anyone else, and if you do you can't stay quiet you will be sent to a another room until you can shut up and listen. Tiffany, Jessica you may not be my children, but by god the same goes for the two of you."

"Yes sir" all four of them said at the same time.

"Jessica, you can go first, calmly and no yelling."

"Well, umm see it started with me not telling Matt I was going to have a baby. I figured that if he thought what happened had been a mistake then he would think that the baby was a mistake too. So I went to Jeff, and talked to him. Asked him what I should do. He told me to tell Matt, but I couldn't bring myself to it. So I ran. I went to New York for a while until the baby was born and after the baby was born I stayed a few more months then left her with my father. I wrote all those letters telling Matt and you that I was doing fine and had a great job. And that I wrote articles for a magazine. I told you I had to travel for it so I could go up and see Jolene. I always told you I was in Maine or Some other state, but I wasn't I was in New York. I was dying to tell Matt but I couldn't I didn't know how he would react. I realized today that I ruined a lot of peoples lives and I am not asking any one to forgive me. I just want to make things better then before. I realized after that I was being stupid by not telling everyone. So really Matt isn't at fault here I am he hasn't done anything so I don't see why he is in trouble, or Tiffany for that matter." Jessica said finishing her little speech.

"Fine, now Jeff, why in the hell did you want to kill yourself?"

"Look, it's like this. I felt that my life was unimportant so I tried to kill myself. I almost succeeded. Probably would have if someone wouldn't have gotten in the way." Jeff looked at Tiffany, then back to his father. "What can I say? I got tired of the high life, a different girl every night. I couldn't handle it. I guess…I crashed and burned."

"And what about Tiffany?"

"Why? Dad, it's not my fault she was in the way. She could have moved. She should have seen me coming! As far as I'm concerned, it's her fault. Not mine."

"Jeff, she was sitting a red light for goodness sakes it's not like she could've moved." Matt yelled.

"Matthew…"

"No dad it is ridiculous, Tiffany had no control over what happened. So it isn't her fault." Matt got up and left the room, to calm down. Gilbert watched Jessica's face as Matt left the room. She sighed. A lot of Matt's hatred for his brother was her fault and she knew it. She ignored the room around and leaned her back on the chair to think. She remembered the hatred she had for herself and she wanted to cry. She still didn't know how to tell her daughter and that was going to be even worse than telling anybody else. She loved Jolene with her whole heart. But she didn't know what to do about Matt any more than she did about what was going on around her. Matt walked back in and Tiffany started to talk.

"Thanks, Matt. But I can speak for myself. Mr. Hardy, I think it's best if we can move on from this. We're all grown adults, here. Some with memories, of course…" she looked at Jeff when she said that. "All we can do is move forward. I will get my memory back. One day, hopefully soon, and Matt seems responsible enough to take care of Jolene. Jessica will try to fix things with Matt and Jeff…" she paused. "I have faith that he won't try to kill himself any more. He needs support, from his friends and family."


	9. Seeing Things Clearly

I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling Entertainment and Vince McMahon.

Tiffany and Jessica however are mine

Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.

After Tiffany said what she had to say she got up and walked out of the room. Everyone watched her walk. After all she was the one that didn't have family, and friends and a memory. Yet she was the only one who looked positively at the entire situation. Jessica swallowed hard before getting up and going to find her father. Matt walked out to the screened in back porch and Jeff went up to his old room. Gilbert was the only one left in the room. He looked around and realized that he was going to have to try and make them all see what that had before they messed everything up and lost it all.

Tiffany

I can't believe he would be so damn insensitive that jerk. It isn't fair. At least they all have people who care for them and who know them. What do I have? Nothing, no one to care about me and no one to worry if I leave. I should just leave before I get too involved with these people. I don't know anything about my past and for all I know I could be a damn criminal. I mean it is probably not true, but still they don't know me. Hell I don't know me.

Looking around there were so many things to look at. It had stopped raining, and you could smell the scent of the fresh rain on the grass and the bushes and trees. Walking out onto the porch and sitting in the porch swing she watched as birds flew by and as the sun began to come out making a rainbow. Curling up in the swing she fell asleep.

Jeff

Standing at the window to the room he saw the sun come out so he turned his back to the window. She just had to make him feel like shit. Didn't she. It wasn't fair that she could act so...calm! How could she just come in here and say that? How could Jessica invite her to stay? He didn't need this, he sighed. He couldn't help but be mad at her saying the right thing, yet he couldn't get her out of his mind, especially the kiss.

Matt

While pacing the porch he heard yelling. He knew that it was Jessica and her father. He wasn't to happy about the fact that Jessica's daughter was his. Even a blind person could see that. He sighed and then made a decision he may be pissed off at her but there was no denying that he loved her. He walked through the house past his father and stood listening to Jessica and her father yelling.

Jessica

"Dad, there is nothing you can do to change the fact that Matt is Jolene's father."

"I want proof Jessica."

"Look at her dad, she looks just like him."

"I want a blood test."

"No, I know Matt is her father."

"How, Jessica How do you know?"

"Because he is the only man that I have ever had sex with." Jessica yelled at her father. He stood there staring at his daughter for a moment. Then he began to speak.

"Jessica it still isn't right for you to let him have anything to do with her."

"Yes it is, Matt is her father, and I know that if he is given a chance then he can be a great father,"

"Are you going to marry him?"

"WHAT?" Jessica looked at her father as if he had gone mad.

"Yes, she is going to marry me." Matt said before he realized that he said it. Jessica and her father looked at him.

"How long have you been standing there Matt?" Jessica asked trying to keep calm.

"Long enough to know your father thinks I wouldn't be a good parent. Long enough to realize that I may never be able to forgive you for what you have done, but I will never be able to stop loving you, No mater how hard I try." Jessica looked at Matt with curiosity. What in the hell is he trying to pull? Was the only thing that her brain could even register?

Jason Carpenter walked out of the room and left his daughter standing there alone with Matt. He was pissed. The boy was no good and yet his daughter saw nothing but good in him. He stalked to the room living room where Gilbert was sitting, thinking over what his boys were doing with their lives. He knew Matt would be a great father, but what about Jolene would she understand why her parents weren't married. And Jeff, if he had something troubling him why didn't he just come to me. He heard a cry from upstairs at the same time Jason, Jessica, and Matt did. The four of them went running, Jessica was beat to Matt's old room by Jeff because he had already been upstairs.

"She fell off the bed. It doesn't look like she really hurt herself, but I think that she is just a little scared." He handed Jolene to Jessica who tried to sooth her, but couldn't. Matt took the child from Jessica and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and after a few moments she quit crying. Jason was stunned, Jessica smiled and Gilbert watched his son handle the child so easily, it made him want to cry.

Matt looked over his daughters head and into Jessica's eyes. What he saw was warmth, happiness and sadness. She hadn't looked that said since the day her mother had died. She was used to being the one to sooth, and now she had been traded in. He un-hooked Jolene's hand from around his neck and passed her to Jessica. Who took her and held her close. Jolene buried her head in Jessica's shoulder.

"Mommy," she whispered so only her mom could hear her.

"Yeah, baby what is it?"

"I wuv you."

"I love you too baby." Jessica held her daughter while sitting on the floor. Matt motioned everyone out the door. And he was about to follow them all out but was stopped by the call of his name. Jessica had been sitting there talking quietly with Jolene. But what he heard wasn't Matt it was Dad. And it was a question coming from his daughters lips directed toward her mother.

"Yeah, your dad." Jessica replied. Jolene stood up out of her mom's arms and ran to him. It may have been about three or four steps but she ran it. Standing infront of him she put her arms up to him and said "UP." Matt did as he was told and picked her up. He held her with one hand walked over to Jessica and pulled her up off the ground with his other hand. He pulled Jessica to him, and stood there holding the only two women he wanted to spend his life with. He knew that forgiving someone took time, and he was willing to go the distance if Jessica was. He sat Jolene on the bed and looked into Jessica's eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Matt asked her.


	10. She said Yes

I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling Entertainment and Vince McMahon.

Tiffany and Jessica however are mine

Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.

Previously…

"Yeah, your dad." Jessica replied. Jolene stood up out of her mom's arms and ran to him. It may have been about three or four steps but she ran it. Standing in front of him she put her arms up to him and said "UP." Matt did as he was told and picked her up. He held her with one hand walked over to Jessica and pulled her up off the ground with his other hand. He pulled Jessica to him, and stood there holding the only two women he wanted to spend his life with. He knew that forgiving someone took time, and he was willing to go the distance if Jessica was. He sat Jolene on the bed and looked into Jessica's eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Matt asked her.

Currently…

"Matt…" Jessica didn't know what to say. So much had happened today and she didn't know what to say. Was he for real? But before she could use reason, she let the love she had inside of her take control.

"Yes, oh god yes, I'll marry you." Jessica said wrapping her arms around his neck. When she saw the smile on his face she knew this was the right thing.

"Good, because I would've been really ticked if you said no." Just then Jolene watching saw a smile spread onto her mothers face. She laughed and climbed off the bed, walking to her parents she pulled on her mom's pant leg. Jessica took her eyes off of Matt's and looked down at her daughter. Matt did as well and bent down and picked her up.

"Lets, go tell your dad Matt."

"Yeah, and I hope your dad don't try to kick my ass." Jessica ignored his language and wrapped her arm around his waist. The trio walked down the steps and into the living room. Jeff had come back in and looked up when he heard them come in. What he saw shocked him. Jason looked up in disgust. And Gilbert watched as Matt sat Jolene down in a chair, then he looked from Jessica to his son and back again.

"We have an announcement to make." Jessica said, barely concealing the stupid smile that had snuck onto her face.

"Jessica and I are going to get married." Matt said keeping his arm around Jessica. Gilbert smiled and so did Jeff, Jolene was laughing and Jason got up and looked in his daughters eyes. He was not smiling.

"I hope you know what you are doing Jessica." And with that Jason Carpenter walked from the room. When he stepped out onto the screened in front porch he saw Tiffany asleep on the porch swing. He shook his head and pulled out his cell phone. He was going home and he wasn't going to be talking to his daughter anytime soon.

Matt and Jeff both looked at Jessica and they both saw the hurt in her eyes. Matt turned her to him and held her close. She buried her head against his chest, and cried. Gilbert picked Jolene up and took her to the kitchen, while Jeff followed. Jessica heard Jeff say something about ordering a pizza. She looked up at Matt and he ran a hand though her hair, and pressed a kiss to her fore head. Then he took her lips with his. It was a tender kiss. Neither wanted it to end. They went to find everyone else when they pulled apart. Jessica found Tiffany on the porch, sleeping and it looked as if she was having a nightmare. She gently touched Tiffany's shoulder and Tiff jerked up suddenly awake.

"Sorry to scare you." Jessica said

"No, it's okay, how long was I asleep?"

"Maybe a half hour. I came to find you because I think Jeff said something about ordering a pizza."

"Pizza, what kind?"

"Well lets go make sure they get something we like too. And something Jolene will eat."

"Yeah, men are sometimes selfish."

"I resent that. Gilbert said coming out onto the porch.

"Sorry"

"It's okay, I just came to see what you ladies wanted on your pizza." Jessica laughed and Tiffany smiled.

"Sausage, Pepperoni, and hot peppers." Tiffany said instantly. Jessica and Gilbert said nothing.

"I want…"  
"Loaded, minus the anchovies, am I right?" Matt asked

"You remembered." Jessica said turning to her fiancé.

"Yeah, and Jolene said something about cheese and mushrooms."

"That's right, just like her father." Tiffany realized she had missed something. She was about to ask but Gilbert told her.

"Jess and Matt are getting married."

"What, that's…" Suddenly Tiffany remembered the most important thing in her life and the reason that the apartment in New York was so impersonal. She didn't live there. That was where she worked.

"Tiff, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I just remembered something. That's all."

"What, what did you remember?" Jessica urged her on.

"The apartment, it wasn't home that's just where I worked from." Tiffany got up and walked inside. The others followed and Gilbert ordered the pizza.

The pizza arrived about forty five minutes later. They ate and talked and laughed. It seemed so normal. They all went to bed late, crashing in the living room, except for Gilbert who went up to his room. Jolene was snuggled between her parents on the floor and Tiffany was using Jeff's stomach as a pillow.

The days flew by after that. Soon it was Sunday morning and they all had to leave. They had decided to leave Jolene with Gilbert and that Tiffany and Jessica were going to Ohio with the boys. Gilbert and Jolene saw the four off at the airport. When Tiffany and Jeff stepped off the plane, they had no idea that their lives were going to change that day. The four piled into a rental car and drove to a hotel. They were a day early. The boys didn't need to be at Nationwide Arena until tomorrow morning. They would take the ladies with them.

A/N – Tiffany and Jeff are going to have a few hurdles to jump. Their story is going to get started next chapter.

P.S. Don't forget to review


	11. Kisses and Questions

I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling Entertainment and Vince McMahon.

Tiffany and Jessica however are mine

Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.

The next morning Jeff was awakened by a cascade of freezing cold water. He jumped out of the bed he had slept and lunged for the source. His brother. Matt fell to the ground and he and Jeff began to laugh. Jeff stood and helped his brother up. The two of them heard a knock at the door.

"You boys okay, we heard something crash." Jessica said through the door.

"Yeah, we're fine." Jeff called. The boys quickly pulled on the rest of their clothes and shirtless Matt Hardy answered the door.

"Morning ladies" Matt said. They however weren't paying attention to him. They were staring at the soaking wet twin bed Jeff had been sleeping in.

"Matt, what did you do to your poor brother this time?" Jessica said laughing.

"He wouldn't wake up when I kicked him…"

"So he threw cold water on me." Jeff finished for Matt.

"Oh so you deserved it?"

"Yeah, Tiffany I deserved it. Now can we go get some food ya'll dumb asses are up and dressed and I say that means we go get food." The group started for the door.

"Hey, Matt, don't forget to put a shirt on babe." Jessica said grinning. Matt rolled his eyes and grabbed a shirt out of his bag. Before he could put it on Jessica walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned the kiss with a passion he didn't think that he had inside him. Pulling away from Matt Jessica looked into his eyes and saw a wild fire she had only seen in them once before.

"We could always skip breakfast and let them go ahead, and we could stay here." Jessica said grinning wickedly.

"MMM as much fun as that sounds I don't think it's a good idea. You see if I stay here with you then I won't be able to go to the arena tonight and make sure no beats the living hell out of my baby brother."

"That is true. Too bad though really, I guess there is always tonight." Jessica replied a grin on her face. "Put that shirt on sexy, I'm hungry and if I stand here to long staring at you without a shirt we may not leave this room."

Matt grinned and did as his woman told him too. Pulling the shirt on he led her out of the room and closed behind him. He took Jessica's hand in his as they walked downstairs. They found Jeff and Tiffany sitting opposite one another in a booth.

"Well damn what took you two so long, we're hungry." Jeff demanded

"I don't think you want to know Jeff look at their faces." Tiffany replied.

"That is so not funny and we didn't do anything." Jessica retorted. "Move Jeff you're in my seat."

"Excuse me?"

"I do believe my fiancé just told you to move, she's sitting next to me." Matt said grinning. He watched the fury pass over Jeff's face as he stood up and moved next to Tiffany.

"Okay, what happened up there. You never ever make me move so a chick can sit next to you."

"I ain't just any chick."

"She's right Jeff that's going to be your sister in law I guess you better be nice to her. And something happened up there because the two of you came in grinning like idiots."

"All I did was give him a good morning kiss." Jessica said innocently. Matt stifled a laugh. Which made the other two looked at him.

"I returned it and we decided not to stay up there in bed all day, so I could make sure no one kicked your ass tonight Jeff." Matt said and watched horror run over Jeff's face.

"That was too much information Matt."

"Hey Jeff, newsflash, you wanted to know. Next time don't ask." Jessica said.

After eating and doing a last minute do I have everything check they left. They were doing raw tonight and Matt was making an appearance on Raw that night as a don't fuck with my brother or I'll beat your brains in. After all Jeff wasn't going to be able to wrestle for another week. The problem with this was of course that Jeff was the Intercontinental champion. Oh they could challenge him, but he couldn't fight. They got to the arena around ten o'clock. There were a few other superstars and Diva's there but not many. When they went in, Matt and Jessica went to find Vince and Jeff showed Tiffany around the arena. They were out watching the assembly crew set up the ring when Jeff decided to kiss her. They were up in the seats like ten or fifteen rows back.

When Tiffany responded to the kiss Jeff was glad. He raked a hand through her long black hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tiffany's hands lowered to roam over Jeff's chest. They pulled apart for a moment and smiled at one another. Tiffany leaned forward and kissed Jeff again. Neither one of them saw the man that was watching from the top of the entrance ramp. Jeff moved from her lips to kiss her neck. A small sound of pleasure escaped Tiffany's lips as he kissed her neck where her pulse was beating hard.

"Excuse me?" a very angry male voice said from only a few rows down. The two of them jumped apart and turned to see who had spoken.

A/N Lemme know who you think was the man that spoke. I will give you a hint it is a wrestler from Raw.


	12. Tiffany

I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling Entertainment and Vince McMahon.

Tiffany and Jessica and Misty however are mine

Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.

"What the fuck do you want Cena?" Jeff asked clearly pissed off.

"Just wonderin' if you had seen Misty. Oh and Orton is looking for you too Hardy." John said walking away. He had a smirk on his face. He knew where is girlfriend was he just wanted something to tell Orton about. As much as he hated the guy, he figured this would give them something to really fight about. I mean after all he had heard that Tiffany was there, but that was an all time low, kissing your husbands worst enemy was probably not the smartest of things to do. Walking back to the locker room John found Misty sitting in the mens locker room. When John walked in she stood up and waited for him to talk.

"Orton is gonna be pissed. Which means that he will go after Hardy's title and not mine."

"Ohhhh you are so mean. John, I like this side of you." Misty said walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist. John looked down into Misty's pale blue eyes and smiled. She was wicked, and that really turned him on. He was about to say something when Matt Hardy slammed into the locker room.

"Cena, what the Hell do you think you are doing telling Jeff that Orton is looking for him. He can't fucking fight Cena."

"Oh get over it. Hardy, he shouldn't have been kissing Orton's wife either." Misty said with a grin. Matt's face paled.

"What the hell do you mean Orton's wife?"

"What she didn't tell you she was married?" John said

"She has no fucking memory."

"Who has no memory?" Randy Orton said walking into the locker room followed by Triple H, HBK, and Nitro.

"No one" Matt said quickly.

"Tiffany." Misty said looking directly into Randy Orton's eyes. He returned her look, and smiled.

"So, where is that wife of mine?"

"Well last time I saw her she was making out with Jeff Hardy."

"His time will come, unfortunately not this week, but next." Randy said staring at Matt loathingly. And with a last look back at Misty Randy left the locker room to go talk to Vince. Matt went to find Jeff and let him know then he would have a talk with Tiffany.

John took Misty's hand and pulled her to a secluded corner of the room.

"What in the hell was with the looks you threw him?"

"What are you talking about John?" Misty said avoiding his eyes. She knew all to well what he was talking about.

"It was nothing John, it doesn't matter I'm with you now."

"Yeah, you are aren't you?" With that he pressed his lips to hers and when she responded he pulled her tightly against him. She could feel his hard lean, muscular body against hers. She could also feel eyes on her and John. She didn't care. She was to involved with John to care. But somebody had to interrupt them. The door of the locker room slammed open yet again.

"Where the Hell is Randy?" Tiffany came in yelling. Everyone stared at her. They hadn't seen her around an arena in a long time. When no one answered, she turned on her heel and left. She walked to Vince McMahon's office and stormed in. She saw Randy talking to him and that they both turned when she came in. She noted the amused look on her husbands face, and the shocked one on Vince's.

"I need to talk to you." She said directly to Vince.

"Of course, I was just speaking with…"

"Randy can wait, I was on my way to the airport three weeks ago to tell you that I quit my other job, to accept your offer. Is it still good?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Excuse, me but what is going on?" Randy chimed in.

"I'll just go get that contract for you to sign and we'll figure something out for tonight, or next week."

"Thanks Vince." Then she finally turned to Randy. She stood there looking at him, not knowing what to say. She didn't have long to think. Because Vince came back with the contract. After she signed it, he left the two Orton's alone to solve their problem. Randy looked at her and sighed.

"Lost memory, would be a good place to start." Randy said.

"That part is true. I was in a car accident."

"And that is why you were making out with Jeff Hardy?"

"I swear Randy, until Cena spoke up I had no clue as to my past, and it came flooding back."  
"Really? All of it?" He seemed eager to know what she remembered.

"Yeah, all of it."

"Ah, well that can't be helped."

"The good, the bad, and the divorce." Tiffany said turning and walking out of the office. Leaving a stunned looking Orton behind her. Once in the hallway she ran into Stephanie McMahon.

"Follow me, dad said to show you to the women's locker room. So that you can meet the other Diva's."

"Yeah, sure okay." Tiffany said falling in step with her.

"Now, dad said something about maybe making your debut next week. Think about it and let me know. So that I can arrange a match for you."

"Alright I will. Tell me something, Does Misty use the woman's locker room?"

"No she has one she shares with her boyfriend." Stephanie walked into a room, and the other diva's looked up. They were shocked to see Tiffany Orton. "Ladies, I would like to introduce our newest Diva, Tiffany Willows." Stephanie said before turning and walking out the door.


	13. Welcome to the WWE

I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling Entertainment and Vince McMahon.

Tiffany and Jessica and Misty however are mine

Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.

Melina looked up as Tiffany looked around.

"Wait, did she say Willows? I thought your last name was Orton." Candice Michelle said.

"Not for that much longer." Tiffany responded. Ignoring the laughter from The women's champion.

Stephanie stepped back in and announced that next week there was a match scheduled between Jeff Hardy and Tiffany willows going against Misty Sanders and Randy Orton.

"So when did u decide to become a Diva?" A voice came from behind her. She knew that voice. It was her worst enemy Misty Sanders. Tiffany turned to face her and saw that she was wearing a tight white t-shirt and black pants. She looked ready to fight.

Tiffany watched her walk from the door to stand in front of her.

"Sanders…."

"Willows…."

"Hope your happy Sanders, I'm getting a divorce now u can have Randy to yourself, no sneaking around behind my back."

"You Bitch, why would I want anything to do with that and that ass of a man u are married too."

Tiffany smirked and responded with "I know I'm a bitch, thank you. Yet, there world still turns the right way, and you still sleep with people husbands. And, if that means all is right with the world, than so be it. You can't help but to be a slut. You can't get men the natural way…so, might as well sleep with them. Right?"

"I don't know why the hell you think I'd want him, been there done that. Not my fault you ended up with the sloppy seconds. You must've been doing something wrong. Do I want him? Hell no," Misty shook her head. "We're just going to be glad kick your ass." And with that Misty left the locker room to find John. She passed Orton on her way to the locker room she shared with John. She turned and watched him walk away. She walked to the locker room she and John shared and was glad he wasn't there. She went to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test out of her bag and took it.

Meanwhile in the guys locker room…

Every time Randy looked at her the memory came back. Damn her! Who did she think she was to mess with his head every time he sees her? He remembers the day that he felt sexually attracted to her; of course he was sure the beers helped it. And that had only been a month and a half ago.

Flashback…..

Clothes dropped, and two hours later…they were picked back up. Randy Orton had slept with someone that he wasn't supposed to even look at like that, in a bed that he shared with his wife. In the privacy of their own home. Yet, he didn't know the outcome of his actions, it was a one time thing…never will happen again and he will never get caught. He smiled as he seen Misty leave after a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Tiffany noticed that there was another car in the driveway. She sighed, she didn't recognize the car and had to park across the street because there was no parking on her side of the road on Wednesdays. As she parked and was about to get out of her car she noticed a women leaving her house. "What the hell…" her voice trailed off; as it was dark she couldn't see very well. She noticed the women dropped something as she got into her car and drove off. Getting out of her car, Tiffany went over to what was dropped she picked it up and immediately threw it down. It was a women's thong. That meant Randy was with another women, she then began to step forward and felt something hard on her blue sandal. She bent down and picked it up, it was an ID. She gasped. The person on the ID, she recognized the picture right away. Misty.

End Flashback.

In John and Misty's locker room…

John heard crying coming from the bathroom and went to check it out. He saw Misty sitting on the floor holding something. He looked closer and saw it was pregnancy test. And he could tell by the reaction she was pregnant.


	14. Fight

I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling Entertainment and Vince McMahon.

Tiffany and Jessica and Misty however are mine

Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.

"Misty are you alright?"

"NO, No dammit I am not okay."

"Wanna talk about it?" John Cena asked his girlfriend.

"No, not really. How long have I been in this business John?"

"Three years next month." He replied

"Yeah, and have I ever once done anything that would damage my career?"

"No, Misty you haven't and unless you tell me what is wrong I can't help you."

"No one can John, I'm pregnant." He didn't say anything for a moment. He knew that that was the one thing that would end her career. He ached for her. When Misty said nothing more John left the room.

Misty waited to make sure that John was gone and stood up. She had to find someone to fight for her next week. She found Victoria as she was heading toward the locker room to change after her match with Mickie James. She waited a moment and then caught up to her.

"Yo, Victoria, got a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up Misty?"

"I need you to do me a favor. You hate Orton's wife like the rest of us right?"

"Yeah, who doesn't hate is probably the question you ought to ask."

"That is really true. Anyway, I can't wrestle next Monday. I was kinda wondering if you would go out there and Kick her ass for me."

"Why can't you fight next Monday?"

"Because, I have a problem that can't be fixed."

"Oh… Misty are you pregnant?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well that is the only reason I can think of you not being able to fight. Oh girl I'll be happy to fight for you."

"Thanks, don't forget Orton's your partner not hers."

"Hey I heard them arguing earlier. In McMahon's office. Something I remember everything. The good, the bad, and the divorce. You think she filed for divorce before that accident that she had?"

"I don't know but if you find out the truth lemme know." Misty turned and walked out of the locker room.

Tiffany was wondering the halls looking for either Jessica or Matt because Jeff was outside getting some air. He was pissed off at what had happened after Cena had left. She had remembered everything and when Jeff touched her arm, she flinched and walked away from him. She turned a corner and ran into Randy.

"You want that divorce you and Hardy have to beat me and Victoria next week."

"Don't you mean Misty?"

"No, she can't compete next week."

"Why not?"

"She just can't." Randy said rather harshly.

"Oh my god… Is she pregnant?"

"What?" he asked startled because he wasn't expecting that.

"I hope it's yours, I mean hell you only screwed around with her what was it a month and a half ago." Tiffany turned and walked away. But when she rounded yet another corner she ran straight into John Cena. He had a shocked look on his face. Why in the hell was she running into the people she didn't want to talk to? She tried to edge away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Do you fucking mind Cena?"

"What in the hell were you and Orton just talking about?"

"You shouldn't be listing in on other peoples conversations Cena."

"Kind of hard not to hear the two of you. You were yelling at him. Did he really…"

"What sleep with Misty a month and a half ago? Yeah he did. I came home and her car was in the driveway and why am I telling you this?"

"Because your not a heartless Bitch like her."

"Gee thanks now you tell me this."

"Sorry, umm Jeff was outside on his way in, he was looking for Orton."

"Shit, Help me find him please, before you go kick Orton's ass. Orton already wants Jeff's head on a platter…" She stopped speaking when she saw Jessica, Matt and Jeff coming toward them. "Never mind, just go pick a fight with my ass of a soon to be ex husband. Keep him away from here for a while."

"Yeah, sure, care if I beat the bastard to a bloody pulp?"

"Go ahead I don't give a shit." He left right before the trio arrived. Jeff looked hurt, Matt looked pissed and Jessica looked ready to kill. "Uh I was just going to come looking for you."

"Save it… Orton." Jeff said vehemently.

"Jeff…" she didn't know what to say. Then to her horror she realized Randy was walking toward them. "Shit"

Jessica saw fear flash into her eyes and the group turned. Tiffany stepped in front of Jeff because she knew that Randy wouldn't hit her.

"Hardy, you ever touch my wife again, so help me god… I will pound you into a bloody pulp."

"I'm not going to be your wife for much longer. So quit with the my wife shit."

"I told you I am not giving you that divorce. There aren't any grounds for it."

"How about the fact that you committed adultery."

"Oh and like you haven't slept with Hardy?"

"Actually she hasn't." Jeff spoke up. He realized at the same time Jessica and Matt did that maybe, just maybe They could help Tiffany and things would get back to normal. Not having a come back for that Orton walked away.

"You and Jeff better kick his ass next week and then hopefully things can go back to the way they were. Just do the world a favor and keep your hands off of one another. That way he can't claim that you committed adultery." Matt said. Tiffany and Jeff nodded.

When the show finally started that evening Randy went out in the middle of the show and called her out.

She didn't know what the hell to do. She was standing backstage with Jessica and Matt. She turned to Matt and he nodded. Tiffany walked to the curtain and the next thing anyone in the arena knew Jessica, Matt, and Tiffany were running to the ring. Matt and Jessica helped her into the ring and stood beside her as Orton stared her down.

"Well, well what's this? You had to bring body guards down to the ring with you?"

"No, they're here because unlike you I have friends. Now what in the Hell do you want?"

"Well I was just thinking that since we have a match next week…"

"We don't have a match next week. Jeff Hardy and I have a match against you and Victoria next week."

"As I was saying I decided to make a deal with you. You win then you get your divorce. You loose than you move back in and the topic of Divorce never comes up again." Tiffany stared dumbfounded at him. She wasn't about to give her reasons for wanting the divorce, because that would mean people would think she couldn't give her own husband enough to satisfy.

"Your on. Be prepared because next week Jeff Hardy and I are going to kick your ass." Tiffany through down the microphone and left the ring followed by her friends. The rest of Raw went off without a hitch. When Jeff walked back to the back however the shit hit the fan. He saw Cena, Orton, and Misty at each others throats and the Randy was also yelling at Tiffany. He signaled Matt, who grabbed Jessica and Tiffany and pulled them to safety. Because Cena was going to lunge. And sure enough he did. The trio looked at Jeff and yelled thanks. He nodded and walked out to the parking lot the others followed him. The group was not happy. They didn't have to be in Cleveland with the rest of Smack down because Matt was making sure his brother didn't do anything stupid. So they would spend a week here and then fly to Chicago. They all climbed into their rental car and went back to the hotel. The drive back to the hotel was silent. They arrived at the hotel and went up to their rooms.

A week passed by quickly and they found themselves on a plane to Chicago. Tiffany was nervous as hell. She had been working with Jeff and Matt perfecting her routine they all thought she was ready. They walked into the Arena all dressed in black clothes to match. Tiffany's Combat boots and black skirt made her look good. Especially walking next to Jeff. They went back to the locker rooms and put their stuff away. Tiffany changed quickly before exiting the locker room. She went to find Jeff and Matt. They told her that the match was first. She blew the hair out of her face and waited with Jeff. Randy and Victoria went out together. Jeff was going out first and then she would. To her own music. She looked down at her black tank top with the green dinosaur on it and her black and white pleated snap skirt. She moved back and forth in her combat boots. She was ready. Jeff went out first. She waited for a minute before she heard her entrance music.

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away

Tiffany ran out from behind the curtain and only stopping for a moment as the crowd cheered. She joined Jeff in the ring. Staring down her husband and Victoria, Tiffany grabbed the tag rope and let Jeff started the match off. The two men circled like vultures before lunging at one another. Jeff had Orton down in a matter of minutes because Randy wasn't paying attention to what was going on in the ring. Jeff went to the top rope and pulled off a Swanton bomb. By some miracle Randy kicked out of it. He stood up slowly and pulled Jeff up by his hair. He threw him against the turnbuckles and began to punch him. Jeff ducked the last blow and ran to the other side of the ring picking up momentum as he went. He clothes lined Orton and went to do it again but Orton ducked and went for the RKO. Jeff wasn't stupid. By this time the crowd was chanting his name. He tagged in Tiffany.

Tiffany and Victoria entered the ring at the same time and immediately locked horns. Victoria thought, hello new girl can't fight so lets get this over with. Victoria was stupid to think Tiffany didn't know when to duck. Tiffany dropped down to kick the legs out from under Victoria. Then jumping back up she waited until Victoria was struggling to keep her upright stance and pulled off a perfect Hurricarana. When Victoria was down Tiffany went for the pin and got the three count. The easy part had been on capitalizing on Victoria's knee injury from the week before. Jeff and Tiffany had their hands raised in victory when Orton Attacked. He took Jeff down and then made the mistake of turning his back to the ramp. He advanced on Tiffany and Matt Hardy came running out.

Matt gave Orton the Twist of Fate and Tiffany the signal. She climbed the top turnbuckle and pulled off a perfect Moonsault. Then she and the Hardy Boyz walked to the top of the ramp their hands held high in victory. Tiffany grabbed the microphone that was lying on the stage up and spoke into it.

"I expect you to sign those papers Orton, Because we won fair and square." Throwing the mike down she walked backstage with the Hardy Boyz.

A/N I hope you liked it. The Drama is just beginning. Please Review.


	15. Hotels

**I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling Entertainment and Vince McMahon.**

**Tiffany and Jessica and Misty however are mine**

**Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.**

After they walked backstage, Jessica ran to Tiffany and hugged her. Then she hugged Jeff. Then she turned to her fiancé and kissed him. Tiffany and Jeff shook their heads and stood silently. When Jess and Matt broke apart, they were grinning at each other. Jessica was about to say something but some ones cell phone began to ring. Misty pulled her phone out of her pocket as she walked past the group with John.

"Hello"

"Misty it's Ashley."

"Shit, Ashley is it time?"

"Yeah, you know I've been staying with a friend in Ohio, so she taking me to Saint Anne's."

"Shit ok I am on my way."

"Tell Randy please."

"Yeah, sure." Misty hang up her phone and turned to John. "Ashley's having her baby."

"Okay, umm you going?"

"Dammit yes I am she is my friend." The two turned and walked off. The four looked at one another and sighed. Jeff was getting nervous he wanted to kiss Tiff and congratulate her on their win but he couldn't.

"Come here Jeff." Tiffany said. Matt shook his head and Jessica sighed.

"What Tiff…?" Jeff didn't give him a chance to finish his question. Her lips were on his before he could. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She ran her hands through his hair and with his other hand he brushed his hand through her hair. The kiss deepened and got more intense. Randy watched with disgust when he walked onto the scene, he would give her the divorce. She had never kissed him like that. Something inside him ached but he ignored it. The papers were in his gym bag in his locker room.

**Saint Anne's Hospital Maternity Ward---**

Misty was in the room with Ashley. John had dropped her off and gone back to the arena. Ashley was having complications. Everything was happening to fast. She had never seen Ashley so scarred in her life.

After five hours, however Ashley was the mother of a beautiful baby boy. She held him close. He looked so much like his father. But he had her eyes. She looked at him again and smiled at him. Her baby boy. Misty noticed that the baby looked so much like his father.

"Can I hold him?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." Ashley handed the baby to Misty and then she cried out in pain.

The nurse that had been standing there called for the doctor.

"Dazon Anthony Mizassaro. Tell Randy." Was the last thing that Ashley said before she died.

Misty stood there holding the baby and she felt a tear slide down her face. Her best friend was dead. And she was holding a baby that was fathered by the man that may be her own child's father.

**Nationwide Arena--- **

Jeff and Tiffany were sitting in Catering with Matt and Jessica talking about Jolene.

"Matt honestly, you are going to be a great dad. You did great when she fell off the bed. She wanted comfort and you gave it to her." Jeff told him.

"Yeah but she should have been in Jessie's arms. Besides I'm afraid I'm going to mess up."

"Oh Matt don't say that, you are going to be a great father. Besides, you'll have me and your dad to help you."

"Yeah, your right" Matt said kissing Jessica gently.

"Is she going to be in your wedding?"

"Yes" they both said at the same time. Jessica looked over to see that Tiffany had paled. She turned and saw that Randy was walking towards them. He was carrying something in his hands.

"Here Tiffany." He said throwing the papers at her. Tiff took the papers and looked at them. She saw his signature on them. Her eyes flew up to meet his.

"What not going to fight?" Tiffany asked nastily. He didn't answer her but when his cell phone rang, he ignored it. "Oh by the way Mizassaro had her baby, she called Misty and we overheard the conversation." Tiffany knew about Ashley and Randy, but he didn't know that she knew. Nine months ago he had slept with Ashley.

"Hello" He was standing behind Matt and Matt resisted the urge to knock him on his ass.

"Misty slow down and repeat that." The phone fell from Randy's hand as he heard what Misty said. The phone hit the ground so hard that it shattered. The TV was on and showed that Cena and HBK were fighting MNM.

"What's wrong Orton?" Jeff asked. Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"She died after the baby was born. He was born to fast. Jesus she died."

Everyone was silent. Vince McMahon walked in and saw the look on everyone's face. "What's wrong you look like someone died."

Jessica stood and got Randy a glass of water. She handed him the water.

"Ashley died." He said and then took a sip of the water he had been handed. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"Ashley? Are you talking about Mizassaro?"

"Yeah she died after having her baby."

"Shit." Vince exclaimed.

"It isn't your fault Randy." Tiffany said.

"Why the fuck do you care, you're the one that wanted the divorce." Everyone looked at him liked he'd gone insane.

"Dammit, you think everything revolves around you? Do you not realize that this kind of shit happens everyday? And this has nothing to do with the damn divorce."

"Shut up you don't even like her."

"Well hell I wonder why. And you know what, now your stuck with a kid. I hope you have fun." Tiffany got up and grabbed a bottle of water and walked out of the arena. Jeff glared at Matt and picked up the papers that Tiffany had dropped and walked out. Matt and Jessica followed.

**Hotel Gym – 7:30 am Tuesday Morning**

Tiffany was beating the hell out of a punching bag. She pulled a spin kick and then continued punching it. All she could see was Randy's face in front of her. The man could be an ass. He was so fucking conceited, and she couldn't think of what she ever saw in him. She had been in the gym all night. She ran about seven miles on the tread mill and she had done 100 laps in the pool. She was still pissed. Now she was destroying the punching bag.

"Jeff stood watching her as he had been for the past ten minutes. He walked over and grabbed the punching bag to steady it. She continued to throw right hooks, occasionally hitting the bag with a left. Finally she spoke to him after five minutes.

"What are you doing down here Jeff?"

"Came looking for you. You been here all night?" Tiffany smiled and stopped for a minute and looked at him. She smiled.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it kind of is."

"Thanks, but I ain't ready to leave yet." She said with a grin on her face.

"Matt and Jessica already left for Cleveland." Jeff said, we don't have to be there until tonight. We have to be there when Matt kicks Guerrereo's ass."

"We'll be there."

"Oh you say that…" Tiffany pulled Jeff to her and kissed him hard. He kissed her back.

"You know there ain't no one upstairs in your room." Jeff murmured in her ear.

"MMM you're right." She replied. She gathered up all of her gear and they practically ran to her room. Jeff and Matt had checked out of their room so his stuff was in Jessica and Tiffany's room. When they got there Tiffany turned and wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck.

"I want you Jeff." She said.

"Good, you have no idea how long I have wanted this."

"I can only imagine." She kissed him and ran her hands through his blue, green, and purple hair. Pulling back she looked at him. "I love your hair."

"Really, and why is that?"

"It makes you, well you and it's a really big turn on." He slipped her shirt over her head. She tugged at the hem of his shirt and then pulled it over his head. Running her hands over his chest she whispered his name. He murmured hers. Locking her lips in a heated kiss he pulled her against him. Their chests touching, bare flesh to bare flesh. They began to frantically remove the remaining barriers between them, until they stood there wrapped in each other naked. They fell to the bed. Jeff rolled over so that he pinned her under him. Staring into her brown eyes, he took her. Later they lay curled together just staring into each others eyes. Jeff stroked a hand across her face. She smiled, she was in over head.

"Jeff…"

"Yeah?"

"You look gorgeous."

"So do you." Before she could respond, Jeff's cell phone went off playing Live for the Moment. "Dammit what in the hell does he want." Tiffany knew he was talking about his brother. He untangled himself from, Tiffany and got up to search for his phone. By some miracle he found it before it went to voice mail.

"What Matt?"

"When are the two of you going to be here?"

"When we get there."

"And what the hell took you so long on answering your phone."

Jeff winced slightly, "I uh couldn't find it."

"Couldn't find it… Jeff tell me you didn't."

"It's none of your damn business what I do Matt."

"Just be careful, she's married."

"Matt can we talk about this later?" Jeff said as Tiffany sat up in the bed.

"Fine, but I swear Jeff, watch yourself."

"Bye Matt." Jeff hung up the phone. Tiffany walked to the bathroom and started the shower. She stepped in and a few moments later Jeff joined her. By the time they were ready to get out of the shower the water was cold. They dressed and Tiffany grabbed a pen from her purse and signed the divorce papers. Jeff grinned, the minute she sent those to her lawyer she was his, and they both knew it.

"I need to stop at the post office, Jeff so I can Mail this. Then…" she smiled, "…I am yours."

"I like that idea." They gathered all of their stuff and headed down to the reception desk. They checked out and headed for Cleveland. Tiffany sat in the middle with her head on Jeff's shoulder.

**Cleveland Arena --- 3 hours later**

Matt was sitting next to Jessica talking about his match, any thing to keep his mind off the fact that his brother had slept with Tiffany. It was their business, not his. Smack down would be starting in an hour and they weren't there.

"Dammit, Jessie, where are they?"

"Who us?" Jeff said walking in with his Hand in Tiffany's.

"Yes you. Who the hell died and made you my father?"

"Jeff, oh never mind, I have to get ready for my match." Matt stood and walked to the locker room. Jeff looked at Tiffany and followed his brother.

"Tiffany since we're alone, wanna tell me what happened?" Jessica asked

"Oh shit, how can you fall in love with some one after only two weeks? Actually I think I fell in love with him at the hospital."

"Easy girl, did you sign the papers?"

"Yes."

"Then everything is going to be fine. Jeff loves you, I can tell I've known him for 25 years. He has never been gaga over some girl. And he is way gone over you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now come on, lets go find them. You are going to see Jeff loves you and nothing is going to change that. Ever."

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update, but I have been Working on What You Do To Me, my other fic. Well hope you like this chappy and don't forget to review. **


	16. Misty

**I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling Entertainment and Vince McMahon.**

**Tiffany and Jessica and Misty however are mine**

**Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.**

She was determined to find out exactly how far along she was. She had flown home and was going to see her own damn doctor. Knowing how far along she was would tell her who the father was. Sitting in the waiting room she began to get really nervous. She did her damndest to ignore the people that were looking at her. They knew who she was it was obvious by the way they were staring at her.

"Misty Sanders" the nurse said. Misty got up and followed the lady back to the office.

"The doctor should be with you in a moment."

"Thanks" Misty was ready to vomit. She was nervous as hell. The doctor knocked on the door and entered.

"Miss Sanders, I haven't seen you in months, not since you came in with your friend Ashley. How is she by the way?"

"She died in childbirth, something about the baby coming to fast. The baby is fine and is being raised by his father."

"Well that is good. Now what can I do for you?"

"I need to know how far along I am."

"Alright, I'll do an ultra sound and that should be able to tell us. So if you'll follow me." Misty got up and followed the doctor. She was instructed to lay down and lift her shirt up, to expose her stomach. Doing as she was told she flinched slightly when the cold gel was applied to her stomach. She turned her head to look at the monitor. She smiled, she suddenly knew that it didn't matter who the father was, she was going to have a baby, and it was going to be hers.

"Well Misty from the look of this, you are 12 weeks pregnant with twins."

"Twins!" Misty said turning quickly and staring into the doctors face.

"Congratulations." The doctor printed out a few of the ultra sounds and one clearly showed that she was having twins. She left excited, she was 12 weeks that meant that the baby was John's. No the babies were John's. She got home and packed a few things. She would need to go buy some new clothes, her old ones were getting a bit tight. She picked up the phone to call John, but decided to just surprise him.

The next day she was on a plane to Massachusetts. She landed and had never felt so damn nervous in her life. She got a rental car and drove out to West Newberry. She drove straight to John's and noticed he was sitting out front of his place with some friends. He looked up as she opened the door of the car and stepped out.

"I'll be right back guys." John told his friends.

"John, I need to talk to you."

"I figured as much." He said meeting her halfway.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened between me and Orton a month and a half ago. It has nothing to do with us."

"Yeah it does, your pregnant."

"I slept with him once. A month and a half ago, it was a mistake. I am not six weeks pregnant John, I am 12 weeks pregnant. It's your baby."

"You…wait…you mean…"

"Your gonna be a daddy." Misty said smiling.

"Wow." John was trying to process this.

"But here's the thing John, I'm pregnant with Twins." Misty said.

"Twins…I need to sit down."

"Go ahead. Just don't pass out on me." Misty said. John wrapped an arm around her waist and walked to the porch. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. Misty leaned back against his chest and sighed. It felt good to be in his arms again.

John was happy; it felt good to have her back. He was also glad that she was having his baby. No wait she said babies. Twins. He smiled and held her close.

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so short but I needed to add all of this. Review an dlet me know what you think.**


	17. Summerslam

**I do not own any of the wreslters they belong to the WWE which is owned by Vince McMahon. Misty, Tiffany, Jolene, and Jessica are mine.**

Four weeks later it was time for Summerslam. Misty walked into the arena hand in hand with John. Her growing belly was obvious through the tank top that she wore. She was happy, she and John were together and nothing was ever going to change that. She wasn't going to be careless again.

Matt Hardy on the other hand was pacing his locker room. Jolene was sitting on the floor playing with her toys. Well at the moment she was coloring a picture. He stopped for a moment and studied the picture she made sitting there with a Matt Hardy t-shirt on that was a little too big and coloring, the picture made him smile. She was his little girl. She had her mothers eyes and but everything else resembled him. Her black hair was at her shoulders and she had his smile. He bent down and picked her up.

"Wanna go for a walk sweetie?"

"Yeah, can we go see if mommy is here yet?" Jolene asked looking into her fathers face.

"Yeah, we can, lets go find Uncle Jeff first."

"Can I walk?"

"Hold my hand."

"Okay daddy." The name made him smile, despite the fact that he was upset. Jeff came running around the corner.

"Hide me."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Tiffany…."

"What did she do?"

"Uncle Jeff, we were about to go find mommy."

"Okay…" Jeff said replying to his niece.

"Jeff why are you running sheesh you are a baby." Tiffany said coming around the corner.

"I am not, I just don't like Peroxide."

"Oh Come on Jeff what is so bad about peroxide?" Matt said

"It stings."

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, it is a cut and it needs to be cleaned." Tiffany said hissing loudly.

"Well if that piece of metal hadn't been there then I wouldn't even need the stuff. All right, lets get this over with." Jeff balled his hands into fists as Tiffany dabbed the peroxide on his arm. She blew on his arm so that it would dry and then placed a kiss on it.

'There all better." She told him. Jeff turned and kissed her. He pulled away from her and took her hand and began to walk with his brother. They passed a few people that noticed Matt holding a child's hand but said nothing. They had just rounded the corner to the parking lot when Jessica came running around the corner.

"MOMMY"

"Jess!" Matt said.

"Sorry I am late I was on the phone with my dad, he isn't happy with me and he doesn't want to speak with me again. Jolene, how is mommies little angel?"

"I got sick so daddy had to get me a shirt to wear and it's just like one of his."

"I see that. What happened Matt?"

"She was running in circles in the locker room."

"Enough said. So Tiffany I heard you got a call from your lawyer." Jessica commented.

"More than that, I got the papers a few days ago when I went to New York and I am officially divorced." Jeff smiled at that, and pulled her closer so he could wrap his arm around her waist. Them group of five walked to the locker room that Matt, Jeff and Tiffany were sharing. Jessica linked her hand with Matt's and walked with him. Jolene was holding tightly to her father's hand. When they got to the room, Jolene automatically went back to coloring pictures on the paper she had. Jessica smiled at the child that she and Matt had created together. Turning to him, she laid her head on his chest and let him hold her. Matt could tell something was wrong, and he had a feeling he knew what it was.

"Jessica, can I talk to you for a moment please?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Matt?" Jessica said following him over to a corner away from everyone else; including Jolene.

"It's because of me, isn't it?"

"Matt what are you talking about? You didn't do anything. My father's an ass. You know that, I know that… Matt what am I going to tell Jolene? Her grandfather doesn't want anything to do with me and her because of who her father is?"

"Jessie, we will think of something. I promise. I won't let this affect you or her. I love the both of you too much." Jessica smiled up at him.

"I love you too Matt." He kissed her.

**Summerslam Coverage:**

Matt Hardy's match against Chavo Guerrereo was first. The two had been fighting for the past month because Chavo had called Jessica a whore. The match was a quick one. Matt had managed to pin Chavo because Chavo had been distracted by Jessica who was ringside cheering her man on. Matt had Jessica climb in the ring and when she climbed to the top rope; she herself did a moonsault and landed it perfectly. Chavo was pissed. He couldn't move and his leg was killing him. When Matt kissed Jessica in the middle of the ring, the entire crowd cheered.

There had been an article in WWE magazine about Matt, and it had included a bit of the past between Jessica and Matt. It told the truth about their past and it talked about Jolene and no body had thought that Jessica was a whore, just Chavo. Matt had gotten a lot of mail from fans and readers wishing him and Jessica the best of luck. It seemed that people were happy to realize that they were just normal people after all. Matt turned and looked at the audience and saw a few signs that were aimed for him and Jess. One read: **MATT AND JESSICA IS WHAT TRUE LOVE SHOULD BE **Matt grinned and after escorting Jessica from the ring, wrapped his arm around her and walked back to the locker room. Jeff and Tiffany were playing with Jolene. The TV was on and the minute they walked into the room Tiffany gave Jessica a hug.

"What was that for Tiff?"

"Well lets see, you just pulled of a perfect moonsault, what did ya think it was for?" Jessica laughed and went to play with her daughter. Matt watched them for a minute.

"Good luck tonight Tiffany." Matt said as Tiffany walked out of the locker room. She turned.

"Thanks, I'll be back in oh, give me ten minutes in the ring with Victoria and I will be back here ready to celebrate my first pay per view victory." She walked out and the others laughed. As Tiffany was walking to the curtain, Misty approached her.

"Tiffany, can I talk to you?"

"I have a match."

"I know but I just want to apologize for breaking up your marriage."

"You're forgiven, but you weren't the reason that we were getting a divorce. Ashley was."

"Oh, well I just wanted to let you know that I am not carrying Randy's baby."

"That's good to hear." Tiffany started toward the curtain again then stopped and turned. "Maybe you aren't such a bad person after all." She walked out to the ring as Headstrong filled the arena.

Victoria was in the ring waiting for her. Tiffany let it play out for a while and she let Victoria wear herself out. When Victoria went to pull off the widow's peek Tiffany countered and pulled off the twist of fate. Pinning her for the three count. When she won she walked back to the curtain turned and threw a fist in the air in victory. Misty and John were waiting for her backstage. She grinned.

"What can I do for the happy couple?" she asked them.

"Well if you don't have plans tonight we'd like you to join us for a victory dinner."

"Well thanks John, but it depends on what Jeff, Matt, Jessica, and Jolene are doing."

"So what your saying is it depends on what Jeff has planned?" Misty said laughing at how she was trying to hide her and Jeff's relationship when everyone knew they were together.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well he is welcome too. As a matter of fact they all are." John said then walked out to make an announcement. Misty at his side. Tiffany ran back to the locker room so she could catch the announcement. She got to the locker room and turned the TV up, getting weird looks from her boyfriend and her friends.

"You are probably wondering what I am doing out here. Well I just wanted to let the world know, that I am in love." John said. The gang in the locker room all stared at the TV. John pulled a box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee, and looked up into Misty's crystal clear blue eyes. "Misty, will you marry me?" Misty looked down into his eyes and a smile spread across her face.

"Yes." Was all she said. John slipped a ring on her finger and then standing pulled her to him, kissing her.

After that they went to their locker room and waited for John's match. He would be fighting Edge for the WWE Championship, which was currently in John's possession. He hadn't taken it out to the ring when he asked Misty to marry him. That was tonight's main event.

MNM fought London and Kendrick, loosing their tag team titles to the two men. Leaving Melina the only one with a belt. Randy Orton lost to the Undertaker and then it was time for John and Edge's match.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring accompanied by Lita, EDGE!!!" When they got to the ring, Edge stood waiting for John. "And his opponent the WWE Champion being accompanied by his fiancée Misty, JOHN CENA!!!" When the two got to the ring Misty didn't enter it. She went and sat with the announcers. She wasn't risking getting into it with Lita, because of the baby. The match lasted almost thirty minutes. Edge was finally exhausted and he was caught off guard when John set him up for the FU. After he pulled it off John covered Edge. Lita was furious when Edge lost. But she helped her man from the ring. John stood in the middle of the ring with his belt raised in victory. Misty joined him and together they walked away from the ring. Summerslam had been a success. For some, but for one particular group of people things were just getting interesting.

**A/N well hope ya liked it. Don't forget to review and lemme know what u think. Next chapter is going to be Jessica and Matt's wedding.**


	18. Finally a Family

**I do not own any of the wrestlers they belong to the WWE which is owned by Vince McMahon. Misty, Tiffany, Jolene, and Jessica are mine.**

It was a week after Summerslam and Jessica was standing in a room surrounded by her friends and pacing nervously back and forth. Today was the day she would marry Matt. She was in love over her head, but it hurt because her father wasn't there. She had wanted him to be. Jolene was sitting in a chair in the corner playing with a doll and not ruining her dress. Tiffany was zipping the back of Jessica's wedding dress, or at least trying to. It was rather difficult for her to, when the woman wouldn't stop pacing.

"Jessica, stop for a minute would you. I need to zip this so I can go change into my dress." Jessica stopped pacing and stood still long enough to let Tiffany zip the dress. Tiffany walked out of the room and changed into her baby blue maid of honor dress. Misty walked in wearing her pale pink brides maid dress, she, Tiffany, and Jessica had become great friends now that everything had been sorted out between them all. Jessica looked beautiful in her cream colored wedding gown. Matt was going to love it.

"Look at you Jessica; you look so stressed, you should be happy. You're getting married, you need to smile. I don't think that Matt wants u to be mad today."

"Misty it's just that I really wish my dad had come. I mean I know he is mad at me and all, but he promised me if I ever got married he would be there for me."

"Jessica, just relax. I'll…"

"Jessica guess who's here." Tiffany said walking into the room. Followed by someone else.

"DADDY!" Jessica said. Trying not to catch her dress on anything she flung her arms around her fathers neck.

"Jessica, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. Oh I didn't think you would make it."

"I may not like the man, but I promised you I would be there for you. And besides, I have always known that you loved him. I just wan my only daughter to be happy."

"I am happy dad, Matt, Jolene, and I are going to be a family."

"Yeah and in like five minutes you are getting married, so lets get ready." Misty said laughing. Jessica checked Jolene's dress to make sure it was fine and then everyone took their positions. Jessica's father walked her down the isle, and Matt did his best to hide his shock. It was well covered by the smile that was brought to his mouth by how beautiful she was.

The ceremony flew by because before either one of knew they saying I Do. When the minister announced them as husband and wife, Jessica was the one ready to cry. Jolene held her arms up to her father and he picked her up. And Jessica, Matt and Jolene smiled as the photographer took a picture of them, together, their first family portrait.

They found that after that everything flew by. The reception was over before they knew it and Matt and Jessica were alone. They would be spending the next week in Hawaii, just the two of them, and then Matt would have to go back out on the road. Nobody worried about it, as long as they got at least a week away from the world they would be fine. Vince was going to make the announcement Monday on Raw and he was also going to make the Announcement on Smack Down. Thankfully, Jessica and Matt would be able to stay the entire week without worrying about when they had to leave the following week because the show was going to be in California.

**Hawaii:**

Jessica and Matt got to their room around five thirty at night. They decided against ordering anything. Matt kissed her tenderly. Jessica returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart Matt looked down into his wife's eyes, and saw the happiness in them. Happiness that reflected in his own eyes as well.

"No more secrets?" he asked her.

"No more secrets, I promise." She replied. He grinned and she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. Then nibbled on his lower lip a little bit. His reaction was quite evident. Because he pulled her as close to him as possible. He moved his lips over her neck, they were happy and in no hurry and they both knew it.

**On The Road:**

Jeff was stuck watching his niece and taking her on the road for the week with him. She was good most of the time. But she didn't understand why she couldn't have gone with her parents. Yeah he had Tiffany's help with her but Tiffany wasn't feeling so good. She was worried about something and she wouldn't tell anybody. Jeff finished putting Jolene into the bed that she would be sleeping in. making sure she was in the middle of the bed before he went to talk to Tiffany. Who was crying in the bathroom.

"Tiffany, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is Jolene asleep?"

"Yeah, Jo's asleep. What's wrong Tiff?"

"I didn't have my period this month and I'm worried. I never miss one, ever." She said looking up at him. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Jeff sat down next to her.

"It could be stress Tiff, if you miss next month then worry okay."

"Okay, maybe your right. I mean things have been pretty stressful lately. My matches have been harder on me because Vince wants me to do my best and he keeps throwing tougher diva's my way. Next thing you know he is going to bring Trish back, just to see if I can kick her ass."

"I would love to see that. Just try to take it easy babe, there is no use in wearing yourself out if you can help it."

"Your right I just don't know what I am going to do. I mean Vince is throwing all of these matches at me and I am not so sure I can handle them. It is just all too much. Maybe I should talk to him about it."

"You could try that, it may work, I mean I'm sure the other divas are just as tired of it as you are."

"Thanks Jeff, you really know how to make me smile." He kissed her forehead and helped her stand up.

"Lets get you ready for bed and get you rested up some; hopefully you will feel better in the morning." She smiled and went into the other room grabbing her pajamas and changing into them. She crawled into the bed she would be sharing with Jeff. He decided to go to bed too and he quickly changed before coming out of the bathroom. He crawled into bed with Tiffany, pulling the covers up over them. Tiffany curled as close to him as she could and fell asleep in his arms. Jeff lay there holding her thinking about the day that they had met. It was kind of weird if you thought about it because he could have killed her, like he had been trying to do to himself, but instead they had both lived, and now they were together. As a couple. He knew he had finally found a woman that wouldn't use him, or treat him like shit. He fell asleep with one final thought going thru his head. He loved her. He would tell her in the morning.

**A/N hehe hope you like it. Next chapter will be full of things you may not expect. Well laterz and don't forget to review.**


	19. Turning Point

**I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or Divas that are in this story. They are from the Wonderful World Wrestling Entertainment and Vince McMahon.**

**Tiffany and Jessica and Misty however are mine**

**Gilbert is Jeff and Matt's father so I don't own him either.**

It was the last day that they would be spending alone. Jessica had a golden glow about her. She had a beautiful tan and Matt had a little bit of one. They stood on the balcony both smiling. Matt's arms were wrapped around Jessica's waist. He whispered her name in her ear.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I love you." Jessica smiled after hearing those words leave his mouth. She turned her head and her lips met his. Pulling back she smiled, turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Matt." She said before kissing him again. Matt pulled her back into their hotel room and closed the balcony behind him. Then he pulled her close to him, and began placing kisses along her neck. Jessica leaned her head back and her hair fell down past her shoulders in a chocolate colored mass. Keeping her arms around his neck, Jessica wrapped her legs around his waist. Matt carried her to the bed.

Two hours later they lay there staring in each others eyes. Matt smiled and pulled her closer. They lay there for almost an hour before getting up and showering. They got dressed and made sure everything was packed. They went to the airport. They had a show that night. Once they got to the airport and boarded the plane Jessica turned to her husband. She smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I miss Jolene." She said to him.

"We'll see her in a few hours Jessi."

"Yeah, you're right Matt." Matt held her the entire plane ride. When they exited the terminal they were met with a shout.

"MOMMY…DADDY…" Jolene yelled. Jessica couldn't help but grin Jolene had just yelled in Jeff's ear. Matt held out his arms and Jolene jumped into them and clung to her father. Then reached for her mother.

Tiffany had stood back and watched the whole scene. Maybe one day she would have a family like that. Jeff turned back toward her and she smiled. She was in love. Jeff smiled and took her hand leading the way out of the airport. They headed straight to the arena.

Jeff hadn't told Tiffany how he felt. In truth he was scared to. He wondered what she would say and what her reaction would be. He wanted to tell her and decided he would when they got to the arena. It had been eating at him all week.

They arrived at the arena and were greeted by Misty and John. Jessica was holding Matt's hand and Jolene was on Matt's shoulders. Vince McMahon watched the group enter the Hardy Boyz locker room. He smiled; Jessica was going to be going out there tonight with her husband and brother in law. The match was first and in an hour.

An hour later Tiffany held Jolene's hand as they walked with the Hardy's to the curtain. Jessica hugged her daughter and watched as Jeff and Tiffany walked a little distance away from them. She motioned for Matt to back up and give them some room. Jeff and Tiffany were starring at each other silently.

"I love you." Jeff and Tiffany said together. Both of them smiled and Jeff wrapped her in his arms placing a kiss on his lips. Tiffany returned it.

"Disgusting." Someone muttered walking past them. They all turned to see Randy Orton walk past. They ignored him. The music sounded throughout the arena and the crowd rose to their feet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen introducing first at a combined weight of 461 pounds form Cameron North Carolina being accompanied to the ring by Jessica Hardy. The HARDYS!!!" Lilian said and the crowd went wild. Jessica followed the two men to the ring and they held the ropes for her to get into the ring. They stood together waiting for the opponents they would be facing. Jessica took Matt's hand and the crowd cheered as Matt turned and kissed her.

"The following contest is for the World Tag Team Titles and making his way to the ring he is one half of the world tag team championship, The Heart Break Kind Shawn Michaels." Michaels got to the ring and waited. "And introducing his tag team partner and the other half of the World Tag Team Champions, The WWE Champion John CENA." Lilian stepped from the ring and Jessica did the same, taking her place next to the ring to cheer her men on. Cena and Jeff stayed in the ring to start off the match.

Jeff and Cena circled each other like vultures. Jeff knew that Cena's weakness was his right arm from having it injured last Monday. So he went for it. Finally after a few minutes he tagged in Matt. Cena went to tag in HBK but he jumped off the ring apron and walked up the ramp. Leaving John alone in the middle of the ring.

"SO THAT'S HOW IT'S GONNA BE?" Not paying attention to his opponent Matt came out of nowhere with a Twist of Fate. Then he went for the pin; 1…2…3…"

"And here are your winners and the new World Tag Team Champions THE HARDYS." Lilian announced as Jessica slid on the bottom rope and into the ring. Matt pulled her close with one arm kissing her forehead. Jessica hugged Matt and then turned and hugged Jeff. She took the titles from the ref and handed them to the guys, then raised their arms in Victory. With their new titles over their shoulder they all made their way back stage. Tiffany met them at the curtain and immediately Jeff pulled her into a passionate embrace. Misty and John walked over when John came back.

"Congrats guys."

"No hard feelings Cena?" Jeff asked

"None." John replied, wrapping an arm around Misty. "After all I am still the WWE Champion." The whole group laughed. Jolene looked at her family and grinned. She held her arms up to her uncle, and Jeff picked her up. Tiffany had a match against a mystery opponent so they had to stick around. It was the last match of the night which confused everyone because the Diva's never had the Main event. An hour later they were waiting behind the curtain for Tiffany's match to begin. She still had no clue who her opponent was. She had taken Jeff's advice and talked to Vince about all the matches he was putting her in. He had told her that if she beat her opponent tonight that he would put her in a match against Melina in two weeks for the Women's title and then he would let her take a break for a few weeks.

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away

Tiffany ran out and jumped twice in the air then walked to the ring. Her black pants had a tear in the knee and were sliced purposefully on the thigh. Her t-shirt had the word BITCH in neon green across the front. She entered the ring and pumped her fist in the air a few times. She waited with the rest of the world for her opponent.

Music that hadn't been heard in a year blasted through the arena and every body surged to their feet. Tiffany was shocked and backstage Jeff Hardy punched a wall.

Trish Stratus came from behind the curtain and Tiffany's eyes became voids. She was not fighting Trish. She had no choice in the matter though. As Trish made her way to the ring Tiffany made a rash decision she was going to debut her finisher tonight.

When the match started the two fought hard. Trish got in chop after chop, and it pissed Tiffany off. Tiffany shoved Trish away from her and knocked her on her ass. The fight continued and finally Trish went for Stratusfaction. Tiff countered it and set up for her move. She side stepped to the left and taking off toward Trish she jumped and did a spin kick connecting with Trish's jaw, then she wasted no time jumping on to the top turnbuckle and performing a moonsault and then covering for the win. She grinned when she was announced the winner. She left the ring and ran to find Jeff. She was stopped by Vince.

"What was that?"

"My combo finisher."

"Which would be…?"

"Dose of Reality."

"I like it. Congratulations two weeks from now you will take on Melina and if you win you will be the new women's champion."

"Thanks Mr. McMahon, but I really need to use the bathroom." Tiffany said running off. She grabbed her bag as she passed everyone in the locker room. Shutting the bathroom door she shouted "Be out in a sec."

**A/N Well things are starting to get interesting. THE HARDYS are WORLD Tag Team CHAMPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. It's Time To Rock N' Roll

_**Disclaimer I do not own the WWE it belongs to Vince McMahon, Dazon, Jessica, Jolene, and Tiffany however belong to me. So does Misty. LuvsJessica**_

Everyone was waiting for Tiffany to get out of the bathroom so that they could leave. Jessica was picking up Jolene's mess and Matt was holding his sleeping daughter. About twenty minutes later Tiffany exited the bathroom and threw herself down in a chair. Jessica cocked an eyebrow at her friend and shook her head. Tiffany looked at Jeff and noticed his hand was wrapped in an ace bandage.

"Jeff what in the hell happened to your hand?"

"I'm fine Tiffany. I just punched a wall."

"What? Why?" Tiffany said jumping up to her boyfriend's side.

"Because he was pissed off could be a reason. You were never that smart Tiffany." Someone said from the door way. Everyone turned.

"Go to Hell Orton…" Tiffany started toward the man to slam the door in his face. Matt grabbed her arm with his free hand and shook his hand glancing at his sleeping child. Tiffany got the message and returned to Jeff's side.

"Willows…" A female voice said from behind Orton.

"Yeah?" Tiffany asked, wondering who it could be that wanted her this time.

"Great match tonight. It was one hell of a way to welcome me back to the WWE." Everyone's jaws hit the ground including Randy Orton's. Trish Stratus was coming back.

"Welcome you back? Wait a minute are you serious?"

"Yes she is Tiffany." Vince McMahon said from the doorway behind Orton and Trish. Misty was standing with John in the locker room and she was still in shock.

"Man I am glad it is going to be a good eight months before I can fight again." Everyone laughed at that. Randy Orton turned on his heel and shoved passed Trish and Vince. Trish watched him go.

"What in the hell is his problem?" She asked

"Well it is long and complicated but has everything to do with me and Tiffany."

"Wow, stealing someone else's girl Hardy?"

"It is a long and complicated story. Why don't you come to a late dinner with all of us and we can tell you what has been happening since you've been gone." Jeff said grinning as he grabbed his and Tiffany's bags. Jessica grabbed Jolene's toy bag, diaper bag, and Matt's duffle bag. John grabbed his bag and Misty's hand.

------------------------------------

They walked into the dining room at the hotel and grabbed a couple of tables to put them together. Tiffany was seated next to Jeff who was next Jessica who was next to Matt who had grabbed a high chair for Jolene, who was next to Misty, who was next to John, was next to Trish who was on the other side of Tiffany. The group order their dinner and Matt had gotten Jolene chicken nuggets so that they wouldn't have to worry much about her during the meal.

"So what is so long and complicated about the whole situation the seven of you are in. And yes the kid is in this too because I still have no idea who she is." Trish said grinning. Jessica tried not to laugh but she couldn't stop it. She laughed anyway.

"Lets start from the beginning. Which I guess starts with, well Hell it starts with me and Matt I guess." Jessica said

"And you are?"

"Jessica Ann Hardy, Matt's wife. The kid is his daughter Jolene Nicole Hardy."

"Wow Matt I didn't know you were married and had a kid."

"We just got married and I didn't know I had a child either, until oh maybe I think what four five months ago?"

"Wow, five months ago? How is she?"

"Two..." Jeff informed Trish, causing the woman to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, from the beginning. Jeff, Matt and I have been friends for going on 26 years now and well about three and a half years ago Matt and I…"

"We slept together. I talked us into believing that it was a mistake, but I really loved her and I didn't think that Jess felt that way about me so I hurt both of us by doing that. She never told me she was pregnant, but she told my idiot brother. Anyway, about five months ago she flies Jo and her dad to NC and I walk off my plane… which was apparently the plane that Jo and Jess's dad was on and see Jessica holding a kid. I had already planned on telling her that I loved her and trying to work things out with her. Then I find out about Jolene and I get pissed. We get in a big fight and some how afterwards we ended up engaged. But that is fine with me because I really love my wife and daughter. And obviously there is a lot of stuff missing from this story because Jeff needs to tell how he met Tiffany. Jeff you might not want to leave out any of the intricate details." Matt said to his brother after telling Trish about him and Jessica.

"Before he does, how long have you and Jessica been married?"

"A week." Jessica replied grinning.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah they got married last week. And I have known Tiffany for about five months as well. Hell there is no way to say this, so here it goes…I tried to kill myself. I was going to run into a pole but Tiffany's car was in the way. And I hit her car. We found ourselves in the same hospital and hospital room. Well after that we kind of well ran into each other at the airport. I don't even remember what in the hell she was doing there. And then she ended up staying with us and we kind of fell and at the time she was still married to Randy Orton."

"Ugh now I know why you look so familiar." Trish interrupted. Tiffany cringed at that.

"Anyway there was a match and if she and I won he would have no choice but to divorce her and of course we won. And well shit hit the fan after that but he signed the papers and now here she is. Divorced and we still hate the way we met, but…"

"We are so much in love that we don't care. We are trying to forget it."

"Well that's good. At least you two can get past it." Trish said smiling.

"Thank you. And the same goes to you and Jessica Matt."

"We're still working on getting past that but we are getting there. Quickly…" Matt said smiling at his wife. The group talked and ate in peace. They talked about Trish coming back and they talked about Misty and John's upcoming wedding. They were getting ready to head upstairs when Randy Orton passed them at the receptionists desk where they were checking Trish in. He was carrying a four month old baby. And his father was nagging at him. Trish dropped the pen she was holding in shock. Jessica and Tiffany doubled over laughing.

_**A/N—Sorry it took me so long to update but I was busy with a few other stories. HEHEHE Trish is back…Well hope u liked this chap, I know I loved writing it.**_


	21. The Perfect Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE Vince McMahon Does and I do however own, Misty, Dazon, Jessica, Tiffany

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE Vince McMahon Does and I do however own, Misty, Dazon, Jessica, Tiffany**_

Trish looked at the two women like they were insane. They were laughing at her reaction to Randy Orton carrying a baby. Personally she didn't see how it was funny. She turned to Jessica and gave her a quizzical look.

"Orton has a kid?"

"Yeah, his name is Dazon, and it's Ashley's baby."

"You mean that's the baby Ashley died giving birth too?"

"Yeah." Tiffany was trying not to laugh and you could tell.

"Okay I really hate this conversation so let's go and get you checked in and hit the sack, I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"Jessica…Never mind, I am going to keep my mouth shut." Jeff said

"Good idea little bro." Matt said.

XOXOX

Almost two months later Jessica and Tiffany were both in the women's locker room getting sick. Tiffany was supposed to have a match that night and her title was not on the line but she wasn't going to be able to fight. Jessica and Tiff had both bought home pregnancy tests and were waiting for the results. They had secluded themselves in the women's locker room to do so. Jessica checked her watch and tapped tiff on the shoulder, at the same time they looked at the tests.

"HOLY SHIT!!" they yelled together and it caused Misty to walk in. At six months pregnant the woman looked great.

"Everything okay in here?" She asked

"Misty" Jessica jumped up and threw her arms around her friend. Tiffany did the same. Misty was a little shocked at first she didn't realize that she was on hugging terms with Tiffany.

"Uh..."

"We're pregnant." They exclaimed together. Misty wasn't all that shocked over this, she had already known, being pregnant she had spotted the symptoms already for both women.

"Who's pregnant?" Stephanie McMahon said coming in.

"Shh. We want to tell Matt and Jeff first before the rest of the damn world."

"Sorry, go tell and it looks like I need a word with you Tiffany."

"Okay Steph." Tiffany said giving the woman a hug. Catching her off guard. Jessica and Tiff ran to the men's locker room and banged on the door. Both women were really jumpy. John answered the door with a towel wrapped around his waste and a pissed off expression on his face. When he saw the women he smiled.

"Hey Matt, Jeff you got visitors…" he hollered to the brothers. They were getting ready to go out for their match, but they had told the girls where they would be. They had wanted to talk to a few of the guys. They walked out into the hallway, and Jessica wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and kissed him. The men's locker room door was standing wide open and nobody cared.

"Matt, you're not going to miss the first's this time…" Jessica said smiling into her husbands eyes. Matt looked at her like she was an alien and then it hit him. The smile that spread across his face went straight to his eyes.

"Jeff, I'm going to…I mean we are going to have a baby." Jeff kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Tiffany…" he murmured in her ear. After everything that they had been through this was the one thing that he needed. Well there was one more thing he needed and he would get it too.

"I love you too Jeff."

"Then will you marry me?" He asked pulling away from her and looking into her eyes.

"Yes." Tiffany stated simply smiling at him before kissing his lips. Matt grabbed a squirming Jolene from Trish Stratus's arms. Turning to his wife, he smiled and said.

"We have the one thing we needed. Family."


End file.
